Evil With In A Rose
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Amy wants to surprise Sonic,but the surprise is really on her.She hears a voice.The voice is ancient spirit that wants revenge.Will Sonic and friends be able to stop this new threat,or will it take over Amy's body forever? Stay tunned...
1. Chapter 1: A New Character Arises

**(Me: Hi there people, remember I said I was going to finish Talentless Ant first, well...I want to post up this story for soo long, and that's about it. Please enjoy. This story contains: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Dark Fantasy, Humor because of Knuckles, Betrayal, and lots of Blood and a bit of gore. **

_Sally ran as quickly as possible from Lyra, the chipmunk tripped on something. She didn't know what she fell on because it was so dark. But she felt as if something was grabbing her leg. The princess stood up with much difficulty since that 'thing' kept pulling her down._

_Finally, she stood upright and quickly ran to what she thought was the exit; however, all of a sudden she heard a hum coming from a far and then she stood statuesquely, not being able to move a muscle. She didn't know what was going on... Could it be that this hum was coming from her head or could it really be from Lyra...?_

_Sally started to look around, but only she saw darkness surrounding her. She let out a sigh of relief, then all of a sudden, she turned to her left and felt a big punch right in her face; she fell on her butt._

_''Crap, it's Lyra,'' she thought to herself. _

_''Well, well, well. It's the princess trying to steal my 'man' once again... '' Lyra said in a mocking tone. She closed her eyes, then she opened to look at the scared princess in the eyes. She smirked and said, ''I should kill you like I did the last time.'' _

_Sally tried to hit her but she was too slow, Lyra grabbed her throat and said, ''Say you're payers...''_

*** A Month Earlier***

It was a warm and sunny day, no clouds in the big blue sky. People were riding their bikes, the birds were chirping, it was a perfect day.

Fifteen year old Amy Rose is window shopping, trying to find the perfect present for her 'beloved' blue hero. But, she couldn't seem to find anything befitting her love. She sighs and sadly walks away from the window. She thinks to herself "What am I going to do now?"

While she walks in the lobby, she stops at a jewelry store. She smiles brightly and lets out a big clap. She says out loud "Yay! I found the perfect gift for Sonic. He's going to love it!'' She walks inside the store and goes straight to the silver bracelet that she saw in the front window.

''Excuse ma'am, are you looking for anything in particular?,'' said the clerk.

She points to the silver bracelet and says "This is what I want.'' The clerk looks at it and smiles, he says, ''It's on sale.''

Amy lets out a big smile and nods happily. The clerk walks to get the key to the case where the bracelet is found. The clerk takes out the bracelet, rings it up, and cashes in the money. He gives Amy the bracelet which is neatly packed and bagged to her. She says her thanks and leaves the store cheerfully.

As soon as she leaves the mall, she hugs the bag tightly around her chest.

***xx***

While in the taxi, Amy looks outside the window and watches people playing, laughing, and enjoying life. She can't think about anything else, only to remember the first time she laid eyes on her blue hero, she sighs happily to herself. She continues to think about Sonic and their times together, only to be rudely interrupted by the taxi driver.

''So...How's life, little lady?,'' says the taxi driver.

''Good.''

''That's nice. So what were you thinking about that made you sigh so loudly?''

Amy looked at her hands and blushed because she felt embarrassed, she answers, ''Nothing...'' The taxi driver chuckles in return. He then ask, ''C'mon now, you can tell me, I was young once.''

Amy couldn't help but smile and says gingerly, ''I was thinking... about...someone I care so deeply...,''

''Oh, just say it, you're in love right?,''

''NO! I'm not in love...it's just that he doesn't seem to notice me nowadays...I wonder why though...,'' her voice lowered a bit.

''Hmm... Don't worry, I know that it is one sided now, but I think he will come around. You're very beautiful and I doubt he can act blind for too long.,'' the taxi driver replies.

Maybe the taxi driver is right, Amy thought. She shakes her head and notices that she was already there. ''STOP! We're here. Thanks for the advice, take care OK'' she says with a warm smile on her face. She reaches into her purse to pay the man, but the taxi driver says, ''Keep it. I wish you luck, Amy.'' He drives off.

She stands there confused and began thinking to herself, ''how did this old geezer know my name? Hmmm... Maybe this man knows me because of the papers. I was famous., '' she giggles and then turns around to walk to the front stairs of the house. She knocks a few times and waits there patiently. In a low voice, ''Maybe he's taking a shower...Ugh! I knew I should've called first.''

She takes two steps away from the door and all of a sudden she hears the doors open widely. A voice to her, ''Yeah, what are you doing here?''

''Sonikku!,'' she says happily as she turns herself to him. Once she saw his face, her smile went away. She asks, ''What's wrong...?''

Sonic rudely responds ,'' Nothing. You're _the one _who came here bugging me. I was doing something important.'' Suddenly he shifts his attention to the bag behind her. ''What's in the bag?'' he asks.

Amy bites her lip and shakily gives him the bag, Sonic roughly takes the bag away from her hands and reaches in, only to find a small box neatly wrapped in a light blue box. He examines the box carefully and says, ''Thanks.'' He was about to close the door until Amy grabs him.

''What's wrong? You never act this way. You're starting to scare me...please tell me what's wrong!''

Sonic rolls his eyes, slaps her hand away and says,'' Oh my god... You're annoying, I can't stand looking at you another second. You are like always here, you don't have a life, Amy. Seriously...Just go home, Amy.''

''No! Tell me what's wrong or else I'm going to scream...,'' her voice shaking in fear.

She tries to walk into the house without permission, but she is quickly halted by Sonic. He pushes her away. ''I'm trying to nice to you, but you just don't get it. Go away now or else you are going to regret it,'' he says.

Amy looks scared for a bit, but she quickly loses the fear and begins to march towards him. She is right in front of him , she doesn't even blink for a second. Then, without warning, she is struck in the face by 'her' blue hero. She couldn't believe it.. She is frozen, not being able to move a muscle. As the seconds passed, the only thing that was in motion were the tears coming from her eyes.

''I said...Go home...or else, but you didn't listen, '' Sonic said in dangerous tone.

''...But...but...I...lo...love...''

''I don't care, Amy. I love Sally!''

She couldn't believe what he had said. ''What did you say...?,'' her voice was so broken that she couldn't even hear herself.

''Oh my god. I said: **I LOVE SALLY!** You think that three years have you mature, but at you, you're still the same person. Get the picture, I'll **NEVER LOVE YOU **like her. So go kill yourself, as if I care what happens to you.'' He slams the door on Amy's face.

Her eyes had no motion them, she thought of screaming at him, but nothing came to mind, the only thing was to run away from there.

***xx***

Almost getting to her house, she tripped on a rock. She sits up and notice a scrape on her knee. She does even care about the scrape on her knee, the only thing she cares about at that moment is her broken heart. She buries her face into her hands and quietly sobs to herself. She doesn't realize that her emerald pendant is glowing.

_''Kill him...,'' _says a voice from afar.

Amy looks up and answers, ''Who's there?''

_''My name is no matter to you...But you can call me...Lyra. ''_

''Lyra...?''

_''Yes, sweet child... We're like twins. I feel it. Our broken hearts, mingling in the empty space, surrounded by darkness.''_

''What...? What are you talking about? ''

The voice did not respond. Amy could not breathe, something or '_someone_' was suffocating her. What was it? Suddenly she collapsed on the cold ground, her body laid there lifeless for a second, then, out of nowhere, she stood up as if nothing happened to her.

'Amy' smiled evilly to herself. She opens her eyes to reveal dark evil blue eyes instead of those beautiful green ones that she once had. She began to examine her body and said, ''Perfect. This will do...,'' before she walked away.

**(****Me: DUN DUN DUN! Who is that? No one knows except for me, hehehehehe. I guess you'll have to find out soon. And also I want to thank my friend LadySerenity-89, for helping me out. Thank you and enjoy.) **


	2. Chapter 2: Seducing Sonic

**(Me: Hi there people this the second chapter, I know some people really liked this story and Im glad but also I rated this story rated M for a reason. And also I don't like Sally. So if I call her a slut cuz I want too. Hehehehehe... Please enjoy. )**

The sun is beaming, it even made the Mystic Ruins look even more beautiful than before. The Guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles The Echidna, sat near the M.E.**(Master Emerald for short) **He let out a sigh of anger, knowing that his friends were annoyed.

''Where are those two at?, ''Shadow The Hedgehog AKA the Ultimate Life Form says in his usual low tone. He is a black and red hedgehog that looks like Sonic. They always race against each other from time-to-time, sometimes they even save the world together. But today was different, Sonic promised him that they were going to find the Chaos Emerald and race. This was weird. ''Seriously... If Faker doesn't come in five minutes, I'm going to kick his skinny little blue ass.''

''Shadow, calm down. Sonic will come, maybe he's running late, you never know, hon. Just relax,'' Rouge The Bat says. She is a beautiful bat, she looks like a model, but she wasn't. The white bat is an agent working for the president. She has some limits though, she loves jewels-any type, but if someone steals them from her, she will attack them for her 'babies.'

''How do you know that for a fact, bat girl?,'' Knuckles says in joking way to her.

'''Cause I know these things. Okay boys, stop worrying so much, I mean, lets just hope he's not with that 'slut'. I hate that girl...,'' Rouge's with a deadly voice. Everyone knows why she hates Princess Sally Acorn, because about five years ago, something happen between her and the bat.

Rouge didn't like to think about it though, she simply shook her head trying not to think about the past.

''C'mon, guys, we need to just to wait for them. Hopefully they'll soon. I texted him about a minute ago.,'' says Miles 'Tails' Prower. He is a young fox with two tails for some strange reason; he is the genius one of the group. He looks around to see all of them upset at the moment: Shadow is silent but at the same time he wants to kill Sonic for being late, Knuckles is just looking at the ground trying to not get angry, and Rouge is quiet but she wants to slap the crap at the blue guy for being so dumb and bringing Sally along. Tails sighs and sits on a log.

Tails was once in good terms with Sally before everything changed. Sally was like a older sister to him; she used to scare the bullies away because they would always tease him for having two tails. He was so glad that Sally was always by his side when he needed her the most; however, everything changed after that, when Tails turned eight-years-old that's when he noticed that she was treating him like dirt. Of course, he was hurt at the time, but now three years later, he understood now that he didn't need her anymore.

The yellow fox let out a big sigh of _frustration, he thinks someone is going to notice his anger but only Cream notices it, and walks up to him. ''Tails...,'' she says in her innocent voice. Cream The Rabbit is a sweet girl that will do anything to help out a friend in need, she is also best friends with Amy Rose. _

_''Nothing...I'm just thinking what's keeping Sonic so long to get here, of course we __**ALL **__know he's probably with Sally right now.,'' Tails says in a low voice. _

_Cream puts her hand on his shoulder and says,'' It's going to all right, Tails. I know that Mr. Sonic will show up soon, Tails. We all just need some hope.,'' Cream says in her usual happy tone. She is only trying to help Tails cheer up. Tails couldn't help but smile at the young peach rabbit. _

_''Thanks, Cream. I guess you're right. Oh! That reminds me, did you call-'' he was cut off by a very familiar voice, he knew that voice belongs to Sonic. He turn around and says ''Sonic! Over here!''_

_Everyone looks at the figure of a person walking towards them; Knuckles sits back down, knowing that this could ugly because he sees another shadow next to what he know makes out as Sonic. The rest look at him too and they sit back down too. Tails runs up to them and gives Sonic a high-five while Sally looks annoyed like always. Seriously...This girl needs a good smack on the freaking face. ''Hey, Tails. How are you?,'' Sonic says to his best little buddy._

_''Good. We're waiting for yo-I mean, you guys.,'' he giggles. _

_''Cool. Let's see the rest.''_

_They walk up towards the group. The group looks like they were about to kill someone right now, of course. Sonic didn't know why they look upset, but he knows his friends will forget about it later on. He walks up to Shadow and says, ''Sup, Shad.'' Shadow gives him one look and turns his head away, the blue hedgehog looks confused at the moment but he simply walks back to his 'girlfriend.' _

_''Seriously, why were you late, dude?,'' Knuckles says with a hint of anger in his voice. _

_''I was about to leave but-''_

_''He was helping me buy this cute dress, it's super expensive though, so we went to like two or four different stores to find this dress. Cute right?,'' says Sally, who's showing her dress. _

_She is wearing a dress that only a hooker would wear, the dress is dark blue, barely covering her butt and breast, and it had a glitter on it. She is also wearing matching knee boots, the heel of the boot are about four-inch tall. _

_''Cute? Ha, you look like a slut to me,'' says Rouge in dangerous tone. _

_''What did you just call me?,'' Sally says slowly walking up to the white bat. Of course, Rouge wasn't afraid of this girl one bit, maybe a punch will send this princess chick crying home to daddy. Rouge crosses her arms while starring the princess straight in her eyes and says, ''Didn't you hear me? I said ''You still look like a slut to me'', that's what I said to you, Sally.''_

_No one has ever called a slut because everyone thought she had the most cutest and prettiest clothes ever, but Rouge knows that Sally is another slut who wants attention from people. Sally is about to slap Rouge for calling her that, when Sonic quickly said, ''Hey, why don't you sit down Sally.''_

_''Okay, Sonkkiu,'' she said before walking off._

_''Pussy,'' Rouge mutters, she shifts her eyes to see Knuckles chuckle lightly to that comment. _

_While they wait for another, they began to make small talk. Sally looks around and interrupts their conversions, ''I just noticed something, where is that big cry baby?''_

_''What did you just call her, bitch?,'' Rouge says in an angry tone. _

_''What? I mean, she is always crying about 'my hero'. She needs some dick.''_

_Rouge is irritated at this point, she's about to say something when she hears a voice. ''Hey guys, what are you guys talking about?'' Everyone turns their attention to that voice, everyone is shocked to see that Amy is wearing something completely different from her regular outfits. _

_She is wearing a black top tank with a red rose on it, capri leather pants, gothic black boots, and heavy black makeup that makes her eyes look mysterious. Her hair has some black tips, and her bang also have some black tips._

Tails runs up to her and hugs her. He feels something really dark and powerful coming from her body. ''What the...? Why do I feel so weak...?,'' he thought. He looks into her eyes and notices that her eyes blue.

''Um...What happen to your eyes?''

''Oh. Nothing I'm just wearing contacts. Why don't you think?,'' she says.

''I like the new color, Amy.''

Everyone approaches her, they begin to question her new look. They ask her:

''What's with the black?''

''Are you okay?''

''Are you are on drugs?,'' Knuckles adds.

Everyone stops and turns to him, looking at him with a confused look and Shadow hits him on the back if the head. ''Ow! Dude, what the hell! Ow.'' Everyone laughs at Knuckles, but the dumb 'girl' rudely interrupts them once again and says, ''Oh look, it's the cry baby. It took you two freaking hours to get here, and it only took me five minutes. **(A/N: *cough* Yeah, right...)** Seriously...You need to be more considerate.'' Sally puts her arm around Sonic, and Amy notices something shiny around her wrist. She thinks that the sun is playing tricks on her eyes, but as she looks closer, she realizes that Sally is wearing the bracelet she gave to Sonic.

''Where did you get the bracelet?,'' Amy demands.

''Oh this. Sonic 'bought' it for me.''

''Take it off...''

''Excuse me. Did I hear you just now.'' Sally snaps.

''You heard me clearly, dammit, take the bracelet off NOW!''

Sonic separates the two and offers to take Amy home. ''I'll take you home, just cool off, Ames.''

Amy looks into his eyes with no emotion, she raises her hand looking as if she's going to slap the blue hedgehog; instead she pats his shoulder roughly.

''Okay. Take me home, I'll make you some tea and cookies.''

''Cool.'' Sonic turns to the rest of the group and says, ''I'll be back later. See ya.'' Before heading out.

''All right, cool.,'' they all said. Tails thought for a quick second and said mischievously , ''Oh, I'm going to the market 'cause to pumpkin pie. I'll see you guys later.'' No one believe him and the two boys bet on it.

Shadow says, ''I bet you $10 bucks he's going to follow them''

Knuckles replies,'' I bet you $15 he's going to the market to buy two pies.''

Rouge rolls her eyes playfully and turns to Sally who's looking more annoyed than ever. ''Wuss...''

***xx***

''Please make yourself at home, I'm going to go upstairs to change.''

While Amy goes to her room, Sonic begins to browse around but stops to see a group picture, he walks closer to it. It's a picture of the group at the park about three years ago. His eyes shift to Amy, who was smiling brightly, he couldn't but smile. ''Damn...I can't believe did that...,'' he sighs.

While staring at the picture he didn't notice the footsteps coming down. ''Sonic...'' He turns to Amy and blushes. He looks at her up and down and says, ''Is it night time already...? I forgot to bring my pajamas.,'' he chuckles heartedly.

Amy giggles and towards him in a seductive manner. He feels his heart beating fast and quickly thinks of something, ''Uh...um...Amy, where are the cookies...?,''

She playfully strokes his chest and looks up and says ''What cookies? Wouldn't you like the main course, Sonic-dear? Take a seat.''

''I feel comfortable standing up.''

She gets impatient and throws him on the couch, she's about to lean forward to kiss him. The door suddenly opens and a voice says, ''Who wants some cookies?'' They turn to the door to find Tails.

''Damn...He ruin the moment...,'' she thought angrily.

''What are you doing here, Tails?, '' Sonic says; his cheeks still blushing.

''I don't know. I was going to the market until I saw you guys. What's going on?,'' Tails asks curiously.

Sonic pushes Amy away and says ''Sorry for the other day, I have to go.'' Tails looks confused and follows him. Amy is still in the house, she gets upset and grabs a vase and throws it. ''He's going to pay...''

**(Me: Once again...DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next, find out. Also I want to thank my good friend LadySerenity89 for helping out, thank you, and please enjoy. )**


	3. Chapter 3: New Enemy Discovered

**(ME: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. This chapter might include some sexual tension..hehehehe... Well please enjoy :)**

Two weeks have passed since that little incidence between Sonic and Amy. Again, the group is waiting for Sonic, Sally, and Amy. The group includes Shadow, Tails, Cream, Rouge, and, of course, the comedian Knuckles.

Shadow and Knuckles are trying to get the truth out of Tails. They ask him "Hey, where did you go last time? We thought that you went to the market. But you didn't bring us that pumpkin pie."

Shadow continues to question Tails, he adds "Umm.. I think you followed Sonic and Amy, right? Tell me the truth I won't say _anything._" Shadow leans over to Knuckles and whispers "Yeah right.. I know you just want to win the bet."

Tails shakes his head and says "Nothing happened! I didn't see anything"

All of their ears go up as soon as Tails declares this. Rouge asks "What didn't you see, are you talking about Sonic by any chance, hun?"

Cream adds "Ohh... Gossip, please spill. What happened?"

Tails looks annoyed by then, and disregards what the groups inquiry. He tells them sharply "NOTHING HAPPENED... Drop it, or I'm leaving!"

Everybody is shocked but they brush it off and continue to bother poor Tails. He decides to sit down and cover his disappointed face. As soon as he does this, Sonic and Sally show up to his misfortune.

"Damn.. they came, now it's going to get ugly" thought Tails.

Tails turns to look at Sonic and as soon as their eyes meet, Sonic tells him "What's wrong.. Did somebody die?" Sally gets annoyed and says "Who cares, he's always like that."

Tails tries his hardest to make a smile; a smirk comes out. He glares at Sally and says "Ohh.. What a pretty dress," while thinking to himself "really slutty." **(ME:** **It actually is pretty slutty)**

Tails gets up and walks away from the group. He sighs heavily and asks himself "Why Me.. Why did my beautiful eyes have to see those two.." He's rudely interrupted by Sally, she says "Can you get me a soda, Shorty." He looks at her with a tense face, his eyebrows arch up and he lets out a grin. He almost looks like a maniac. **(Me: like a mad scientist. Poor Tails) **He answers "Sure, I'll get you your soda you whore!"

Everyone stops what they 're doing and turns their attention to the pitiful fox. A huge gust of wind passes them, making the only noise at that moment. Then, suddenly, Sally slaps Tails who continues laughing. He turns away from them STILL laughing and walks away, rumbling "Nothing happened, nothing happened."

Once he leaves, Amy appears out of nowhere. The crowd turns to the small noise coming from Amy and as soon as they shift their attention to _this_ noise, they all turn green with a petrified look on their faces. It's Amy!

Amy says "Wrong with you guys. It looks like you've seen a ghost or something (literally)." She smiles and walks to Sonic. He immediately turns his head away because of what happened.

Sally demands "Why the hell are you close to my man?"

Amy responds with an innocent tone, " We are just friends . Nothing is going on so take a chill pill." At this point she's trying to disguise the fact that she's taunting Sally with her response. Amy playfully tilts her head on Sonic's shoulder. The chipmunk (Sally) is getting upset, steam is coming out of her ears, she lets out a scream "I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Amy moves away from Sonic and walks up to Sally. She's in her face and says "Try me." Everyone around them focuses on the two. They're ready to jump in incase a fight breaks out. All of a sudden, guess who, well it's Tails. He marches in the middle of the two.

He admits that he saw Sonic and Amy together two weeks ago. "Please stop fighting you two.. Nothing happened. Amy was just wearing a night gown and Sonic was just sitting on the couch."

Everyone, except for Sonic and Amy, let of a "WHAT?"

Tails thinks to himself "Crap!"

Sally marches towards Sonic and says angrily "What the hell did you and _her_ do?"

Sonic responds "Nothing babe.. I was just sitting on the couch. She attacks me!"

Amy says "Now, now, I know you wanted_ it_."

Sonic blushes immediately and turns his body away from them. He is whistling and playing with his thumbs, hoping that Amy won't say anything else. **(ME: Not likely)**

Tails intervenes and asks the group to leave the three (Sonic, Sally, and Amy) alone. Knuckles and Shadow plead "We want to stay." Tails answers "Why don't you two just bet on what's going to happen." They gladly leave after hearing that. They're exchanging ideas about what they think is going to happen and putting a price on each bet while they walk away.

Sonic tries to defend himself by saying "I..I..I didn't do anything. Really it was all unexpected. I, picture, couch, saw Amy" So many things were running through his head.

Amy lets out a chuckle and begins to slowly crawl her finger on his arm. ''C'mon. Don't deny it. I know you really wanted to kiss me" she says. She leans to whisper in his ear. Sonic's impatience reaches the limit. He grabs Amy by the arm and looks straight at her and says in a bold tone "Enough with the little attitude, your making it worse.. St-." He begins to feel weak. A dark aura is surrounding Amy.

A voice seeps away from the aura. _''Help me...please..."_

Sonic quickly lets go of Amy's arm and looks in to her eyes. He sees a reflection of Amy who is laying there naked and bleeding. He is perplexed to say the least. Could it be that something or someone is possessing Amy, or is this observation a figment of Sonic's imagination?

Sally interrupts his thought, she says "Hello, snap out of it you zombie." She snaps her fingers in his face. Finally, he notices that Sally is trying to get his attention. Sonic quickly grabs her and runs away.

Amy is left all alone. She chuckles lightly and then laughs louder and louder as Sonic and Sally disappear from sight.

***xx***

That same night, Sonic and Sally are having _a_ moment. She lays him down and asks "Can you make love to me tonight?" Sonic flinches and quickly sits up. He felt as if Amy was on top of him and he couldn't get that image out of his head. He replies "No, babe not tonight. I just can't. I have a headache" **(Me: as if only girls have headaches during this time) **

''Um...Okay, you were fine a moment ago. Why the sudden change of heart. Didn't you want me? You're the one who kissed me and took me to the room."

Sonic walks out of the room to cool off. As he is walking in the hall, he picks up a picture off the side table and looks deeply into the picture. All of a sudden, he sees the building in the background in flames and a dark figure clouding over Amy's figure. He gasps and lets go of the picture. He is sweating and could not breathe due to the shock.

Sonic finds the nerve to pick up the picture and puts it on the table. This time he leaves it face down. He continues to walk until he gets to the kitchen. He grabs a glass and pours himself some water. As he drinks the water, Amy's shadow appears on the window behind him. Sonic feels a dark presence and turns to face the window. As soon as he catches a glimpse, the shadowy figure shifts away.

Sonic is sure that something or someone is watching him; not only that,_ this_ something or someone is hurting his friend Amy. He's now taking it upon himself to discover this 'new threat.'

**(Me: A cliff hanger again. Sorry 'bout that, I want to keep you anticipating the next chapter.. Stay tuned. Again, thank you for reading my stories. Sorry I had to make Tails crazy, I just wanted to have a little fun. Thanks again LadySerenity89 for your help :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends, Old Enemies

**(Me: I'm glad that you guys like my story, and yes Lyra will show her true colors soon!)**

As Amy is walking home, she looks up at the night sky and remembers that fateful night-

"Hey babe what are you here alone, come with me" says Guy #1 as he tries to put his arm around her.

She brushes him off and replies "Sorry, I want to be alone." As she continues walking away, another guy ambushes her.

"Hey baby how come you don't want to play with us" says Guy#2.

Amy is agitated by this and tells them once again to leave her alone or else. They start to laugh, thinking that she's so cute. (**ME: Big mistake on their part!) **While she walks away, Guy #2 pushes her right up against the side of a building while touching her 'private area'. Suddenly, Amy knees him in the crouch. He grunts in pain, while Guy#1 bends down to help him.

Amy's eyes turn to a dangerous blood shot red. She says in a demonic voice "You pissed me off, now you're going to pay!" A mysterious shadows fleets by Guy #1. The man feels as if his heart is being snatch away from his body. He asks his friend to help him. However, it is no use. In an instant, his friend's chest is ripped open and blood is gushing out.

Guy #2 looks frightened, he demands that she tell him who she is. He tries to get up, but his body is weighing him down. He finally straightens himself up and tries to run away. He ran a far distance from the building. He lets out a big sigh and wipes off the sweat from his forehead. He believes that he is safe, unfortunately he is mistaken.

He hears a calming hum coming from the bushes. He feels a cold draft passing by him; he feels cold. He tries to tune out the hum and places his hands on his ears and closes his eyes as he tries to think positively. As soon as he feels like he's safe, he opens his eyes only to see Amy standing right in front of him.

His eyes open wide and his mouth drops. He feels as if cement was poured on him because he is not able to move a muscle. His throat closes and it becomes hard for him to breathe let alone talk.

Amy at this point is laughing at him. She says "Aren't you the bad boy, what cats got your tongue?" She walks to him and begins to caress his chest. As she is going this, she lets out a smirk.

The guy tries to say something, but only a "I...I...uhhh" comes out. Finally, he is able to move his arm, he tries to reach into his pocket to take out his blade. As he grasps the handle, his arm is ripped right off of him; he lets out a scream. The guy begins to beg for mercy, but it is too late.

Amy leans in to whisper in his ear. She says "I'm your worst nightmare"

The man lets out a final scream...

***xx***

The next day Sonic wakes up and finds himself still on the couch. He sits up and lets out a huge sigh. He stretches his arms and puts them down abruptly. His back is arched and snake-like- it is really aching! "Ughh... How the heck did I get here?" He thinks to himself.

He shakes his thoughts off and walks to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He looks down at the counter and sees a note. The note says "Hey hun, I went out with a friend I'll see you soon. P.S. I left some waffles in the microwave." He sets the note down and begins to make himself some coffee. He turns to get the remote and turns on the T.V. A news report is announced: "We have discovered two bodies in Station Square park. These men are unidentified and we have received information that the witness who discovered the bodies is making his statement at the police station. The police is unsure if this tragedy was caused by a mob attack or a serial killer. The police advises that all citizens stay indoors at night."

Sonic is shocked to hear this news and thinks about the eyes he saw last night. "Could it be that this ghost has anything to do with these deaths." Suddenly, he is startled by the telephone rings. He picks up the phone and says "Acorn residence, can I help you?"

The person on the other line replies "Wow.. How polite of you. Now get your butt to Mystic Ruins pronto." Sonic replies "You jerk,! You can at least say good morning. I'll be on my way." Sonic rushes upstairs to get ready, forgetting to turn off the coffee machine. He runs out of the house at the speed of light.

***xx***

As he is running to the train station, he trips on to the taxi driver **(Me: Remember the one in the first chapter, well that's him)**.The taxi asks Sonic "Why are you in a hurry young man. Don't be out too late, there may be a serial killer on the loose." Sonic tells the taxi driver "Same to you too. Please be careful."

A mild wind blows and the taxi driver looks up at the sky. He notices that the clouds are getting grey. He says "The time has come, the stars are aligning and evil is approaching. The past and the future are intertwining to make one night of the spare. Please be careful Sonic." the taxi driver walks away and vanishes once he turns into a corner.

Sonic tries to follow him, but as soon as he turns into the corner, the man is gone. "Geesh, what a weirdo. Uhh.. How did he know my name? And, what did he mean by that?" Sonic asks himself. Then. he remembers that he must go to the Ruins. Again, he runs like the speed of lighting.

***xx***

Sonic arrives, he sees that the whole gang is there, except for Amy. They begin to question the strange deaths that occurred the night before. They are all giving their hypothesis of what happened the night before.

Tails says "I think that those two were in a gang and the leader had them killed like the reporter stated."

Rouge disagrees and says "Weird things have been occurring lately, can it be that our old foes want to pay us a visit?"

Cream gets scares and blurts out "Can it be a monster?"

Knuckles ruffles Cream's head to comfort her. He then says in unison with Shadow "I think it's the mafia"

Sonic glares at the two and says "Shut up you two, stop trying to help. You'll fry your neurons!"

Suddenly, Cream sees the bushed ruffling and points her observation to the rest.

Sonic says "Hold on. I'll go and check." When he walks to the moving bushes, he is startled by Silver and Blaze.

Silver is wearing a purple cloak which he uses to over his mouth. He begins to tell the clan "I have been feeling a powerful aura around this part of town. I haven't felt this type of presence before, I believe it is a new enemy." Blaze slides towards her friend and hits him on the head.

Blaze tells him "You're being rude. Can't you greet them first." Silver replies "Ohh.. Yeah, we haven't seen them in a while. Hi guys!"

"Again like I was saying, I have been feeling a powerful but dark aura in these parts." Sonic reveals to the clan that he has also been feeling as if a new enemy has been existing among them, but that this enemy is like an invisible or hidden being.

They all gasp and ask Sonic "What should we do?"

"Nothing for now, let's see if this monster or whatever it is appears soon enough" says Sonic.

All of them stood silent for a moment, until Amy blurts out "What are you guys doing here. Did someone die or something?"

Cream says "Amy, haven't you heard the news. Two men were killed yesterday"

Amy replies "So, what does that have to do with us. Those guys were scum bags. They deserved it"

Silver and Blaze stare at Amy with hateful eyes. They ask her "What's up with your attitude. Two men are dead, does that not mean anything to you?"

"Umm... Let me think... No, like I said they were scum! Just like Prince-" Amy stops and walks away.

Silver approaches Sonic, he confides in him "Amy. There's something wrong with her."

Rouge also agrees with this observation and asks everyone "What's up with her. She has been acting strange lately. It's not like her."

Again, they begin to speculate if her attitude has anything to do with these deaths.

Cream tells the gang "Please stop this. She is our friend we're suppose to support her." She begins to sob. Rouge and Shadow offer to take Cream home.

Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver remain at the ruins.

Tails suggests that they must follow Amy around to see if she's an accomplice.

They all consent to this and are off on their way home.

***xx***

As Sonic walking back home, he remembers that he forgot to turn off the coffee maker. ''Crap! I left the coffee out to too long!'' He runs back home.

***xx***

Sonic arrives home thinking it all clear, but he hears a yell coming from the kitchen. He enters to see Sally covered in coffee. ''Oh hi, babe, hehehe...Funny story..''

Sally looks at him and points to the coffee marker and says, ''Oh really, do tell.''

Sonic thinks of an escape plan and responds, ''I'll be right back, I forgot to buy milk.'' Sally is about to grab him by the arm, but by then he was off.

***xx***

Sonic is walking with milk jar in hand. He begins to think about Amy's remark. ''Who is this Prince guy? Why did she seem so upset after saying that..? And more importantly, who the hell is this taxi driver guy?'' Without noticing he accidently let go of the jar of milk. He tries to save it, but it hits the ground and explodes.

He says to himself, ''No milk. No excuse, what am I going to tell Sally now...''

**(Me: Lol! Oh god, poor Sonic. Always thanks so much for reading this story and yes, Amy will show her true colors soon. Thanks again LadySerenity89. :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Guessing Game

**(Me: Hi guys, I hope you're liking the story so far. I am very excited about writing the next chapter. Like I promised, Amy will show her true colors. The taxi driver is an important character and he will show up in the following chapters and much will be revealed about him too. Please enjoy!) **

The following day, Sonic and friends set out to Cream's house. When they get there, the smell of freshly made cookies arouses their senses and they begin to drool all over the place.

"Stop drooling, I serve them to you now" says Cream.

Sonic, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge take a seat in the living room. They try to wait patiently as Cream sets up the plates and napkins.

Blaze announces in a sad voice "I regret to say this, but a few of us sitting here believe that Amy has something to do with these murders."

Gasp coming from Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge. Cream drops the tray of cookies and lets out a scream. She cries out "What are you thinking? Amy has nothing to do with these deaths! You aren't good friends."

Tails bows his head and replies "Well most of us think she's the culprit. You can't deny the fact that she has been acting suspicious lately."

Cream shakes her head and point outs "No, no you're all right. She is not a criminal. I can't believe you even think like this. I don't want friends who are so judgmental!" She storms off, heading upstairs to her room.

Rouge gets up to follow her, but turns around to tell the gang "I can't believe this, you all make me sick!" She glares at Sonic before walking away.

Knuckles scream out "What the hell is wrong with her, she probably has her period."

Shadow snacks the back of Knuckles head and says "No, you idiot! She is probably upset about the things we are saying."

Knuckles rubs his head and asks Sonic "Why are you so quiet? What are you thinking about?"

Sonic responds " I think that we should all be on the same page, we can't afford to be fighting all the time. We need all the help we can get. Do you guys understand. There may be something wrong with Amy. She could be bewitched or something. "

The gang sits there quietly until Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver let out a big laugh together. They're trying to hold it in but can't. They laughed so much that their stomachs hurt. While Tails and Blaze sit back minding their own business.

Silver wipes his pretend tears and tells them " I'm sorry about this, let's get serious. I heard rumors around town that Eggman is here. He has been here for a couple of weeks and is now living close to where the deaths occurred."

Shadow adds "What are we waiting for, lets kick his ass. I guess Rouge was right. She did say it could have been an old enemy,"

Sonic shushes them and says "Ummm.. ok... I think, well I think. YOU'RE ALL STUPID! Don't you get it, it's an invisible enemy we're up against."

"Sheesh... The only invisible enemy we have here is your ego, moron. You always want to be the hero and think that we don't have brains or something. I think that you should just go and follow Amy or that 'invisible enemy,' ok. I'll take care of our true threat" replies Shadow.

Silver gets into the middle of this battle ground. He comments on their behavior " You two are pathetic, now I remember why I left here. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Fighting over something so stupid, don't you think Blaze."

Blaze answers "I think we should all schedule times to follow Amy or 'the invisible enemy' so that we can get information or leads. You two should start the first watch, just make sure you don't bite your heads off or else you won't be able to follow her around." She winks at both of them and walks away slowly from the room.

"Well.. that was interesting. Umm.. make sure you two don't blow you cover, ok. We are depending on you guys. " says Silver.

"Hell no! I'm not going with him. He'll just slow me down. I'll go with Knuckles if that's all right with you" says Shadow. He turns his attention to Sonic "Now you can go home and hide from the ghost, ok."

Sonic opens his mouth. He wanted to say something, instead he let out a sigh of relief and said "Whatever! I guess when you put two peanut brains together you get an acorn. Am I right?"

Tails interrupts the conversation to say " I think I'll go with Sonic, Blaze should go with you Silver. Just remember to tell her all right."

Tails walks towards the kitchen, while Shadow gets closer and closer to Sonic. He is about to hit him, but is interrupted by Knuckles. Sonic tells them "Tisk, tisk, all muscles and no brains you two. Well I have to go now, I am going to hunt ghost now."

Both Knuckles and Shadow try to hit Sonic, but he is long gone as soon as their fists hit the place where he was standing.

Tails peeps into the living room and asks "Hey you guys want to check out Eggman's headquarters?"

"Sure" both Shadow and Knuckles reply.

Silver is left standing alone and places his hand on his forehead, letting out a sigh. He walks off.

Rouge and Cream walk downstairs to the deserted living room. Cream asks Rouge "Hey do you want some cookies? I saved the good ones. Those idiots don't deserve my cookies."

Rouge smiles and replies "Sure hun, I love your cookies. I think we should stay here for now."

***XX***

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow bust Eggman's door in. They start destroying everything in sight as they look for the coward, Eggman. They hear a noise coming from the far back of the room. It is Eggman playing a video game. All of a sudden he is surrounded by the three heroes. All he sees is three fists coming towards his face. Eggman blanks out.

***XX***

Sonic and Sally are cuddling on the couch, while watching T.V. Sally asks Sonic "So where did you go today. I wanted you to take me to the mall."

Sonic answers in a soft voice "Well my dear, you always want to go to the mall." Sally turns to him and smacks him on the head. "Every day is a new experience, so it's like I never went to the mall. Take me tomorrow or else."

Sonic chuckles and agrees "Ok. Just because you asked me nicely." Under his breath he adds "not." Sally asks "What did you say?"

"Uhh... Nothing." Sonic tries to change the subject by saying "Did you watch the news today?" Sally answers "Of course not. I am too busy for being beautiful."

The door bell rings. Sonic stands up to open the door. It is Amy. He looks around **(ME: like in the anime)** in desperation but cannot seem to spot Knuckles or Shadow. He lets Amy in.

Sally walks to the door and sees Amy. She quickly decides to make her arch enemy explode with anger. Sally first tells her "Ohh.. look at what the rat dragged in...hehehe."

Amy does not reply she turns her attention to Sonic "What are you looking at? I'm right here."

Sally butts in "Come' on Sonic tell this bitch to leave. She interrupted our make out session."

Amy looks at Sally harshly and says "I'm sorry to interrupt but I had a feeling that Sonic was calling for help. I felt as though he was asphyxiating. I guess the big beluga was sitting on top of him."

Sally screams "Why you little tramp, your just jealous that he is in love with me. He will NEVER EVER love you."

Sonic gets in the middle of this argument "Ladies, stop fighting!" He turns his attention to Amy "You're so immature. You think you have grown in these past three years, but you're still the same person. Sorry Amy but that's the truth."

Amy's heart shatters once again. Amy thoughts go back to the day she gave Sonic the bracelet. Sonic had told her this same thing. Sonic looks at Amy eyes, he sees a pink hedgehog crying as he looks into the reflection of her eyes. Sonic gasps.

Amy turns away from him and looks back at him a moment later. Her necklace is glowing and her eyes turn light blue.

All of a sudden a vase explodes, right beside Sally. She jumps up and quickly runs into Sonic's arms. Sonic holds her. He then asks Amy "Are you ok. What was that."

Amy shakes off her anger and tells Sonic "Why have you always loved her. Am I not good enough. It has been so many years. This loneliness and despair is getting stronger. Your time will come. One day you will feel like me and I will be laughing at you." She looks at Sally and says "Pitiful you, you won't be his princess for long." She pushes them aside and opens the door.

Silver is on the other side, about to knock on the door. Amy pushes him too.

Silver asks "What is up with her. Did you see, her necklace was glowing!"

Sonic replies "Nothing, it's the same old thing with these two. But why are you here?"

Silver says hesitantly "Well, you see... Ummm... As the third in command... I think that I couldn't have stopped them."

"Who?" asks Sonic

"Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow went to Eggman's headquarters. They said something about paying him a visit." Silver answers as he ducks his head in anticipation. He notices that Sonic does not hit him like he thought.

Sonic tells Silver "Where is Eggman's headquarters? Hurry up and take me!" Both Sonic and Silver run off leaving Sally all alone, bleeding from her arm.

***XX***

Eggman is tied to a chair. He is begging Shadow to stop breaking his porcelain doll collection. Knuckles and Tails are ransacking Eggman's desk. Yet, Eggman does not confess his guilt nor do Knuckles and Tails find any evidence of his guilt.

Shadow is presenting different dolls to Eggman and calling them different names. He says "If you don't confess I'll break Jennifer, no, how about Cindy, no, even better, I'll break Stephanie."

Eggman screams "No, not Stephanie. Out of my entire collection she is the most prized!"

"Well I guess she is next then. Just tell me or else she will get it" replies Shadow.

Eggman finally gives up and is about to confess to a crime he did not commit, until Sonic and Silver burst in.

Eggman is sobbing and looks up to see that Sonic and Silver are in the room. He begins to cry even harder. "Please don't hurt me more than these fools. I promise, I'll leave. I haven't don't anything. I'm a changed man" Eggman pleaded.

Shadow laughs and says "Of course you've changed. You are not a man. This collection is for girls."

Sonic yells out "What are you three doing? Tails, Knuckles get out here this instant." He walks to Shadow and hits him on the head, almost knocking him out.

"Hey hero. What are you doing here? Did you follow the ghost here" says Knuckles.

Tails starts laughing in the background. He then adds "Yeah.. What are you doing here?"

Sonic replies "Silver told me you idiots wanted to pay a visit to Eggman. But, what is this. He is not responsible."

Silver agrees "I just saw Amy, there is something wrong with her. Her necklace was glowing and her eyes turned to a light blue."

All of a sudden, Tails stops joking around, and he makes a serious face. Shadow finally come two and stands up.

He screams "What did you do that for Sonic. I was trying to take care of business until you came along." He jumps in the air and makes a ninja-like kick in the air.

Sonic moves away, and Silver hits the ground. He breaks the tiles around him, then he stands up straight. He is about to challenge Sonic, but Tails interrupts saying 'Aha-Now I remember."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver turn their attention to Tails. He tells them "I have seen this necklace light up before."

"When?" Silver asks.

"Well I followed Amy a couple of times, you know to take care of her and all. It happened twice. The first time, Sonic insulted Amy after she gave him a silver bracelet. He close the door on her and as she turned away, her green pendant started to glow. The second time was when I accidentally walked in to the room, you know when Sonic almost kissed her but left the room as soon as he saw me."

Sonic clarifies "Well Silver you see, Amy had invited me for tea and cookies, but she kinda tricked me. You see I was waiting for her and she appeared in this night gowned and attacked me-I swear, Tails saved me when he walked in and I left as soon as she turned her attention to him."

"Ok, well like I was saying, her necklace also glowed then too." says Tails.

Shadow interrupts "You say that it is this pendant that glows, right?"

Tails agrees "Yes."

"Why don't we just steal it from her? I guess that thing is messing with her head." suggests Shadow.

The four heroes agree and leave the scene.

***XX***

Five hours later, Eggman is still yelling, he is still tied to the chair, and he is still crying for help! **(ME:wawawawa) **

**(Me: Wow...That was a long chapter...Okay, well thanks for liking it, and also thank you ****LadySerenity-89 all ur help. Please enjoy this long chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Stolen Necklace

**(ME: This time I will give more information about Lyra's past. Please enjoy!) **

The next morning Sonic and Sally are getting ready to go to Tails house, the phone rings. Sally answers the call. It is Tails on the other line.

"Hurry up you two! The five of us are here waiting for you lazy asses!" screams Tails. **(ME: the five waiting are Knuckles. Blaze, Silver, Shadow, and Tails) **

Sally replies, " You idiot! Who do you think you are? I need to get ready and Sonic promised me he'll take me to the mall. You guys will have to wait." She hangs up the phone.

Tails calls again "You bitch, I said hurry your assess to my house! We are just waiting for you two and Cream and Rouge too."

"Well I'll just call those two girls and tell them to go, but Sonic and I won't go 'till later," says Sally. She hangs up again.

"Hey, who called?" demands Sonic.

Sally turns to him and shrugs her shoulders; she replies "No one, wrong number" with a smirk on her face.

Sonic walks into the bathroom. Sally turns her attention to the phone. She dials Cream's house number.

"Hello it's the Rabbit's residence, how can I help you?" answers Rouge.

"Ok, Rabbit's residence, why don't you put Cream on the phone?" Sally says in a mocking way.

"Hahahaha… Real funny bitch, I guess you still have that stick up your..." says Rouge, she is rudely interrupted though. A voice calls out "Who is that?" Rouge answers "It's the neighborhood slut".

Sally screams, "Hey I'm still here you know! You shouldn't be talking, your just jealous that all the guys pay attention to me and not to you, you hairy, manly bat!"

Rouge is now ticked off, she screams back "Whatever, why are you calling, you just ruined my day."

"Well I wanted to talk to Cream so just put her on. Jeesh... you also ruined my morning. I even lost my appetite" bellows Sally.

Finally, Cream picks up the phone "Hey Sa-lly! What's going on?"

"Well the guys are all at Tail's place, they called to ask me if Sonic and I are going to meet up with them. I guess it's something about Amy. Are you two going or not too? I had told Tails that I would tell you two to go," says Sally.

"No, no I not in the mood. I don't think Rouge will go either. I already told them that I don't want to be friends with suspicious people. Please give them my regards," responds Sally. She hangs up the phone.

Sally is confused. She is about to hang up the phone when Sonic grabs her tightly by the arm.

"I thought you said that it was the wrong number. Why do you have to lie to me like that! Just stay here, I really don't want to hang out with you" Sonic angrily tells her. He lets go of her arm and walks away.

Sally screams " You said that you would take me to the mall, you idiot! Why is this thing with Amy so important?" She is covering her arm and looks in pain.

Sonic continues to walk away. He is about to open the front door until he sees blood on his hand. He remembers the vase incidence. He shrugs his shoulder and says "I guess I'll have to apologize to her when I get home."

***XX***

Silver plans to steal Amy's necklace at night with the help of his companion Blaze. While Tails plans to seduce Amy and while he kisses her, he'll snatch the necklace from her neck. Knuckles plans to take her to the movies, and while they watch a scary scene he'll snatch the necklace as she jumps from her seat. Shadow plans to dress himself as a thief and sneak up behind her. He plans to hit her with a mallet so hard that she'll hopefully faint. While she is unconscious he'll take the necklace from her.

They all share their schemes. They are about to deliberate as well as choose which plan was the best until Sonic walks in on them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late! My girl kept this meeting from me, but now I'm here," says sonic.

The group turns to him, they all have a serious look on their faces.

"We all came up with good ideas to steal Amy's necklace, but after seeing your face, I just came up with an even better idea. I think that you should be the one to stall Amy, while Knuckles and I steal the necklace. Blaze and Silver can be our backup if you screw this plan up" Shadow say mockingly.

"Ok, I think I can do a better job than you two put together. But I think that Blaze and Silver should steal the necklace. They are much more cunning than any of us here." replies Sonic.

They all agree and start to come up with good strategies to deceive Amy and steal the necklace. They came up with this idea: Sonic will take Amy to lunch. He will have her drink a bit, and then he'll take her back home. He will put her to sleep. Blaze and Silver will enter the room through the window and take the necklace. They will meet up after the deed is done.

***XX***

Sonic is walking to Amy's house. The three boys and Blaze are trailing from behind. Sonic turns a corner and accidentally bumps into someone. He looks up and says "Pardon me I didn't see where I was going."

The voice replies "Don't worry Sonic I know you were going to do that"

Sonic looks at the man attentively, he gasps and then looks at his face again. He says "Hey now I remember, you're that guy I met days ago. What brought you here?"

"There's going to be a full moon tonight you know. Her shadow is casting a new form because of this and she will soon awaken. Please be careful. Lyra is stronger and full of revenge. You are only one that can stop her, the prince that planted hatred in her heart." says the man.

Sonic is astonished; he doesn't know what to say. Finally, he collects his thought and questions the man "What do you mean by this? Who are you? I thought you were a taxi driver, but there's more to you that meets the eye. **(ME: Dun dun dun... A new revelation you think? Umm... just so you know he's the taxi driver from chapter one!)**

The taxi driver says his good-byes and walks away. Sonic tries to reach out for the taxi driver, but Knuckles startles him. Sonic turns to Knuckles and says "Crap, you scared me. Weren't you supposed to be my shadow or something?"

"Uhh… Yeah! I forgot about that" Knuckles replies.

"See this is why I asked you and Shadow to be back-up. Now leave!" Sonic demands and punches Knuckles on the arm.

Knuckles screams "That hurt, you jerk!" he runs and jumps in to the bushes.

"Owww...get of f of us" screams Shadow, Blaze, Tails and Silver who are lying underneath him.

Sonic places his head on his forehead and groans "I wish this day could just end..."

***XX***

Sonic arrives at Amy's house. He rings the bell and waits. He turns to look for the gang, but he does not locate them. "Uuugh.. Idiots, I guess I'll have to do everything myself." thinks Sonic.

"Hello my love what brings you here today?" asks Amy upon opening the door.

Sonic does not realize that she is standing behind him. Amy taps his shoulder "Sonic didn't you hear me?" she asks.

Sonic turns around, his face is blue. He asks "Uhh... You frightened me, when did you get to the door?"

Amy invites him in. Once inside, Sonic makes himself at home. He asks Amy how she's been. Amy replies "Good, I've been waiting to see you, but Sally keeps butting in."

Sonic: "Well, you know she gets jealous every time she sees you with me."

Amy: "Really?"

Sonic: "Uhhh... Never mind, don't listen to me. Nice dress, very befitting, I like black too!" he says in a nervous tone.

Amy chuckles lightly "You don't like black. But besides that, what are you doing here?"

He chuckles nervously and says "Well I was in the area and thought to myself... Wow I haven't seen Amy in a long time; I should invite her to lunch."

Amy looks surprised she couldn't even believe that her blue hero asked her on a date. She pulls herself together and smiles at him. She suggests "Ok... I think we should eat lunch. But why don't I make some for you?"

Amy walk to the kitchen, Sonic follows her. He stands by the counter and asks "Why don't you get more comfortable? You should take off you jewelry too while you cook."

Amy responds "Good idea. I'll be right back." As she goes upstairs, Sonic takes this time to plan out the following steps to the ' Take Amy's necklace plan.' He looks out the window and spots Shadow's ears sticking out from the bushes. He whistles at them to get their attention.

The four friends look up at Sonic. He signs an "ok." The group looks pleased, and then they sit back and wait for the 'Climb up the window to steal Amy's necklace' cue.

Amy walks into the kitchen to find Sonic making weird gestures at the window. She asks "what are you doing?"

Sonic turns around slowly; he hesitates for a minute and then says "Ummm... There was a fly in the house. I was trying to kill it."

Amy tells him "It's ok. It's just a fly. Anyways, what do you want to eat?"

"Uug... Well I'm not hungry any more, should we just get to the dessert?" suggests Sonic.

Amy smiles and then replies, "Sure. Why not? I have cheesecake in the fridge. But first let me make you some coffee."

Sonic says "Good. I'll be waiting for _you _on the couch." **(Me: Ooooohh..)**

Amy blushes and thinks to herself "Wow...He finally noticed me! I feel light-headed." All of a sudden, the pink hedgehog lost her balance. Sonic swoops in to catch her. He embraces the pink hedgehog for a moment. He looks in to her eyes; he does not see any darkness. He suddenly, brings himself back to reality and stands her back up.

Sonic turns red all over. She stares at him and laughs. Sonic tries to hide the fact that her eyes memorized him for a moment.

"Uhh... I'll just go wait for you," says Sonic.

"Ok... I'll be there soon," replies Amy.

Sonic walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sees the window and starts walking straight to it. He sees the gang and starts making hand signals.

The only two that look up to answer his gestures are Shadow and Knuckles. Sonic does not see the other three. He begins to worry, but he signals the 'go-ahead' sign to the two clowns.

"I made you a coffee with extra sugar just the way you like it," Amy says while looking at the coffee tray. She looks up at Sonic and begins to stare at him in a confused way. She asks "Why are you dancing with you reflection. You know that people can stare at you from the window?"

Sonic turns to her, he begins to laugh nervously. "I wasn't dancing; I was training to kill that fly."

"O-Ok then... Let's sit down and get comfortable"

***xx***

Knuckles and Shadow walk to the other side of the house and look up at Amy's bedroom window. They see that it is really high up and neither of them want to climb.

"Shit… Why did you have to hit Silver and Blaze on the head? Now they're unconscious, so we have to climb up there" complains Knuckles.

"Stop being such a whiner, you hit Tails on the head so stop blaming me for everything" replies Shadow.

As they continue to look at the window, Knuckles comes up with the 'brilliant' idea of playing rock-paper-scissors. They begin to play:

"Rock-paper-scissors" both Knuckles and Shadow pick rock. They try again.

"Rock-paper-scissors" once more both pick the same thing, but this time it's paper. They try again.

"Rock-paper-scissors" Knuckles picks rock and Shadow picks scissors.

"Ahhaaa.. I win, now you have to go up!" cheers Knuckles.

"Actually- I won. Scissors beats rock silly" teases Shadow.

"No way, I thought that rock beats scissors. Ahh... I guess I'll have to go up first then" announces Knuckles.

Shadow has a huge grin on his face. He is trying not to laugh. He tells his friend "Ok... I'll catch you if you fall." As Knuckles walks to the vines, Shadow lets out an "Idiot!"

Knuckles begins to climb up. He is climbing like an expert, he glances down and tells Shadow "Hurry up I'm scared."

Shadow is impressed at his friend's climbing so he decides to climb too. Shadow trails right behind Knuckles. All of a sudden Knuckles looks back down and is so scared that he lets go.

Knuckles slips down to where Shadow is climbing. He is held up by Shadow's head.

"Ahhh get your butt off of my face!" screams Shadow.

Knuckles apologizes "I'm, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I got scared!"

Knuckles gets a grip and continues to climb up with Shadow. They finally reach Amy's window.

"Whew...We're here" Knuckles sighs in relief. He struggles to open the window at first, but he finally finds the latch to open it.

Once inside, the pair begins to search the room. Knuckles looks inside the drawers while Shadow looks inside the closet.

"Look...Look.. What I found" screams Knuckles.

Shadow races to him and asks "You found it already?"

"Nope… I found something even better, it's Amy's underwear drawer" Knuckles replies as he takes out underwear to show his friend.

Shadow makes an angry face; he is infuriated and punches his friend in the face.

"Oowww... That hurt you jerk face!" complains Knuckles.

***XX***

"Hey did you hear that just now" asks Amy.

Sonic quickly replies "No, no. I didn't hear anything"

Amy looks back and says "I'll be right back; I'll go check it out. It sounds like its coming from upstairs." As she is about to get up, Sonic grabs her.

"Ohhh... I never noticed your beautiful face," Sonic says on a whim. He tries to act calm but really he is thinking to himself "Uhg… Those idiots! I'm going to kill them... They're going to blow my cover. What's even worse is that I'm getting myself in a sticky situation. I hope Sally doesn't find out."

Amy looks in to Sonic green eyes deeply. She cannot help herself. She begins to stroke his face gently. She makes a slip of the tongue "My prince I waited so long to hear those words." She is about to kiss him until he rejects her.

Sonic looks at her intensely, he then asks "What was that? Your voice, it sounded different- mature-like."

She takes a moment to collect her thoughts. She replies, "What are you talking about my dear? I haven't changed a bit. It was just caught up in the moment. I really wanted to show you my mature side."

Sonic looks unconvinced, he tells her "Sure, whatever you say Ames... Uhh... look at the time, I have to run. It was nice seeing you."

***XX***

As he ran from the house, he stumbled upon Knuckles and Shadow. The pair was standing near the stop sign in front of Amy's house. Of course, they were fighting as usual.

"No, no, I want to see a movie and then go home. I'm scared that Amy will find out that I, no you, stole the necklace," says Knuckles with one of Amy's underwear in hand.

"You idiot! Amy won't follow you, but I bet when she finds out that you stole her necklace and underwear she will kill you. Hahahaha!" Shadow jokes.

Sonic interrupts the two, he says "Oh... Hey guys; what are you two talking about. Where are Silver, Blaze, and Tails? They disappeared all of a sudden."

Shadow replies "uhhh… Well, you took so long that they decided to take a map in the bushes. But don't worry Knuckles and I will go back to wake them up."

Sonic nods' he notices the necklace in Shadow's hand. He asks "Hey I see you got the necklace. Did you leave the decoy one?"

Knuckles screams "Oh shoot… I forgot to put it on the dresser. I think I left it in the panty drawer!"

Shadow shakes his head in disbelief and takes a swing at Knuckles. Knuckles barely dodged it.

Shadow screams "Now she'll find out, Stupid! And you know what, when she does I'll say it was you who took her stuff. Geez, I have to do everything myself. You're such an imbecile!"

"You both are stupid! I honestly can't believe that the other three took a nap at such an important time. I have stuff to do, so fix it" Sonic demands. He grabs the real necklace from Shadow's hand and starts to walk away. He almost trips on a tree branch lying on the ground. He asks Shadow and Knuckles if they climbed the tree to get into Amy's house.

"No we didn't, we climbed the vines stupid. But, I did hear a voice coming from the tree. It said "I'll kill you!" responds Shadow.

Sonic looks at them weirdly and disregards the comment. He turns around and continues to walk away.

***XX* **

Sonic thinks to himself "…I just don't know why though, but that voice keeps coming back…? I know for a fact, that it wasn't Amy….And who is this prince dude, it's the second time she said it? What's up with that taxi driver, why does he keep showing up? It doesn't make sense, but I think this weird stuff may be connected to the enemy we are against." Sonic keeps walking and thinking, he doesn't even realize that he passed his house. Sonic looks up to see that he was ten blocks away from his house in the other direction.

"Oh crap. My day keeps getting better and better. Ok, now I'll go super speed."

Sonic finally arrives at his house, he runs to his room. He sees Sally sleeping on the bed. Sonic walks to the bed, he sits beside her and begins to rub her head.

Sally starts to wake up. She barely opened her eyes, yet she turned to Sonic.

"Oh… hi I was waiting for you. But I guess I fell asleep watching T.V" she says.

Sonic looks at her softly, he apologizes for the morning incident. "Hey Sally I'm very sorry for hurting you. It's just that this week has been hectic and sometimes you don't make it any easier for me." Sonic grabs her arm, he examines the cut. But then he notices another cut on her forearm. Sonic asks "What happened to you, I didn't see this cut this morning?"

Sally replies nervously "Ummm…Ummm… when you left I chased right after you and fell. I saw that you ran in the direction of Amy's house. Is there something going on between you two? You've been acting suspicious lately, and even worse you have been worried about _that_ girl."

Sonic gives her a shady look and says "Did you continue following me? Or did you walk back home after you fell?"

Sally stays quiet and then replies "No, I told you that I was chasing you and then I fell. I don't have time to argue. I'm going to take a hot bath." Sally quickly gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom.

Sonic rolls his eyes, and as soon as Sally was out of sight he takes out Amy's necklace out of his pocket. He examines it for a moment. All of a sudden it starting glowing, Sonic is startled and throws it on the floor. He keeps looking at it. The necklace kept glowing for a bit and then it changed back to its normal color. Sonic picks it up and puts it in his sock drawer.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sally is sitting on the toilet seat. She lets out a large sigh and declares "Uhh… You'll get your Amy… I will make sure you rue this day!" **(ME: Shit what's going to happen next?)**

***XX* **

Amy's room is messed up; clothes, blankets, and other objects are lying on the floor. Amy is infuriated!

"Where is my f**ing necklace! I put it on the drawer." She thinks back to retrace her steps. She then remembers hearing a noise coming from upstairs when she was with Sonic. She becomes even more infuriated "I can't believe He tricked me again!" She walks to the night stand and picks up a picture of the gang. She looks at it with hatred; she spots her beloved who is hugging Sally in the picture. Actually they are all laughing and hugging each other in the picture. Amy claw pops out; she places it on the picture. While she talks to the picture, she scratches Sonic's face out. She had said "Soon my prince you will pay for all of your trespasses. Both you and your darling princess will rue this day!" Amy begins to laugh evilly. **(ME: to be continued…. No I'm just kidding, but really what will happen next?)**

***XX***

At midnight Knuckles wake s up from his sleep. He hears noises coming from downstairs. His heart begins to pound faster and faster. He gets up quietly and runs to Shadow room. He sees a bulge and jumps on it.

"Crap… What's going on… What's going on…" Shadow screams out.

"Shh…..Be quiet. There's someone in the house. I've been hearing noises," Knuckles whispers

"Oooooh… Do you hear dead people…. You may have a six sense when it comes to those things," shadow jokes.

Suddenly, a loud noise fills the house. Shadow begins to worry. He asks Knuckles to get the flashlight from the closet.

Knuckles shakes his head rapidly and pleads "No, no, no haven't you heard of the buggy monster who lives under people's beds. You go get it please!"

Shadow slides off the bed cautiously; he is about to put his feet on the floor, until the door knobs starts to shake. Shadow immediately jumps back and gets Knuckles into a headlock. They both stare at the door attentively and with fear.

The door opens slowly. The wait in anticipation; then, from out of nowhere, three figures jump on the bed. The poor guys scream to the top of their lungs, and then they black out.

***xx***

**(ME: If you haven't figured it out because you're either too stupid or not paying enough attention, the three figures that jumped up onto the bed are Blaze, Silver, and Tails. You can imagine the rest! Long chapter… It was fun writing it with LadySerenity89. Thank you all for continuing to read this story.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Lyra

**(ME: Hi, thanks for liking the other chapter. You will finally see Lyra's personality! Hope you all enjoy it)**

A few days later, Silver, Tails, and Blaze are at a burger shop waiting for Sonic to arrive. They are already eating at a round table near a window to spot Sonic as soon as he is near the shop. Blaze is looking outside the window in anticipation.

"I can't those jerks did that to us. I'm just glad that we beat them up so much that they will never attempt to do that again" Silver says while slamming his cup on the table. The cup breaks and all of the soda explodes on them.

Tails make a long face, his favorite shirt is drenched. "Great. Just great! I'm going to have to go to my house you moron." He is about to stand up from his seat, until Blaze grabs his arms.

She tells him "Sonic is here, please sit down and don't worry about your shirt. I'll personally take you to the house and change your clothes for you!"

Tails blushes and sits back down. He manages to say "S-sur-sure" in a crackling voice.

Silver advises Blaze "Don't give his hopes up, now that you promised you'll have to take him. I'm a little jealous though because you only do that to me every night."

Blaze takes a sip of her soda to hide her embarrassment. She can't hide it anymore and almost chokes. She blushes a little and responds "stop joking around. It's not like that at all."

Silver looks at her eyes intensely and says "Sure, whatever you say."

Blaze is about to respond when Sonic interrupts the conversation. He greats the gang "Hey what's going on. I could hear you guys from the entrance." He takes a seat next to Blaze.

Sonic initiates the conversation. "Do you guys have any leads about the necklace? I have been talking to jewelers in town and I've come up with zilch. I think we should check out the neighboring stores for any information. Since we stole the necklace I haven't seen or heard anything suspicious. It could be a good sign but we should still keep tabs on Amy just in case."

Silver nods and answers "Yeah. Why don't I go to check on Amy, while you and Tails go to the stores. Blaze can go to the library to check out some books on mystical jewelry."

Tails suggests "No, no why can't Sonic go with you, while I go with Blaze? She promised to take me to my house anyways. I will quickly change and then rush over to the surrounding stores with Blaze."

Sonic teases "Ohh.. You're so eager today. Guess you can go with Blaze ummm… let's leave the library stuff for tomorrow. Silver and I on the other hand will go spy on Amy.

Blaze looks up at Silver for approval. He nods to her. She tilts her head downwards and stares at her half eaten burger.

Sonic turns to Blaze he asks, "Are you ok. Tails won't bite, but if you want to go with Silver just say so."

Blaze looks up at Sonic and says "NO!" she shakes her head and quickly gets up from her seat. Sonic gets a quick glance at her face, she blushing and teary eyed. Tails leaps up from his seat; he turns to Sonic and Silver and says "Bye." He quickly runs after her.

Sonic and Silver pick up the bill. They are about to leave the place, but they were stopped by Shadow and Knuckles.

"What the heck happened to you two?" Sonic demands.

Knuckles is looking down at this feet, he remains silent, whereas Shadow stares at Silver. Shadow and Silver begin a no blinking contest until Sonic asks again.

Knuckles tells him in a low voice "Ummm… we fell down the stairs. I kinda twisted my ankle that is why it's all bandages up, and I hit my eye on the hand railing so it's bruised up."

Shadow is irritated at this point because he blinked first and lost the match. He turns to Knuckles and screams "just tell him already you coward before I…" Shadow raised his hand to smack him but it started to hurt. **(ME: P.S. Shadow's broke his arm that night**)

Silver coughs to get their attention, he calmly says "Ohh… You know how they are Sonic these two goofballs are always getting into trouble and you know what they say revenge is a dish best served cold."

Knuckles starts to shiver, he thinks "Crap… He still hasn't gotten over what we did. This guy has issues he needs to get over it or else I won't be able to sleep alone for the next few days."

Sonic takes a look at Knuckles, he asks "Are you ok? You look scared or something. Have you been watching scary movies lately? You know that you end up getting nightmares."

"Yes, I watched 'Revenge of the Three Misfits' it was almost as if the characters stepped out of the T.V and attacked you!" Knuckles replies.

Sonic looks at him strangely, he thinks to himself "I haven't heard about this movie… hmmm… must be interesting watching one that makes you feel like you're living it.'' He looks at the two of them and says, ''Okay… Silver and I are off now, so what are you guys going to do? You may come with us if you two like.''

Shadow quickly shakes his head and replies, ''Hell no! I don't want to go with the likes of him!" He quickly grabs Knuckles and both of them start limping away.

***XX***

As Sonic and Silver are tailing Amy, they spotted Sally with friends walking towards where Amy is standing.

''Oh no…. Trouble is a brewing.'' Silver says in worrisome tone. Sonic gives his friend a look and says, ''Oh shut up, Silver. I guess I have to step in.''

He is about to head in, when Silver quickly grabs his arm and tells him, ''Dude, are you stupid. We're supposed to spying on her, not hanging out with her.''

Sonic groans and replies sharply at Silver, ''Yeah, I forgot. Sorry, don't me stupid.''

They are waiting in anticipation for Amy to turn around to see Sally or for Sally to bump into her, but nothing happened. Neither of the two acknowledges their existence. Both spies let out a 'whew' after seeing that both girls did not notice each other. Yet this big sigh alerted of Sally, who walked beside them. She looks at them from a corner of her eyes and continues to walk away.

***XX***

Two long and arduous hours have passed and nothing happened. Silver is sitting on a bench, whining to Sonic. ''Nothing has changed since we got here, can we go home. I'm tired and hungry! Please!''

Sonic looks at Amy who is sitting at a food count by herself. "Stop complaining Silver, you're worse than—never mind, let's just go home then.''

As both hedgehogs are about to leave, they voice high pitched voice. ''Hi Sonic-dear. What you brings you here?'' Sally startles Sonic, he turns to her slowly. ''Hi there…babe….What's up, hehehehe…''

Silver quickly says, ''what a nice day to be at the mall.''

Sally gives Silver a sharp look; she then turns back to Sonic. '' I thought you hated being here, at the mall that is. So what brings you here, did you find out I was buying lingerie.''

Sonic and Silver blush; she giggles at them. All of a sudden, something happened a quiet, but stern voice echoes, ''what's going on? I noticed you two been following me for two hours. Is there something the matter? ''

Sonic chuckles nervously, ''We…we just came to the mall with Sally'' He quickly grabs Sally, who starts to think evilly. ''Oh that's right, 'my man' offer to take me to the mall and this one just tagged along.''

Amy smirks and says, ''Pttf! Stop lying, I saw him hiding from you too. So what's _really _going on…?'' She looks at them suspiciously, she glares at Sally's wrist, and she once again notices that Sally is wearing the bracelet that she bought Sonic a while ago.

''I see that you gave _her_ the gift I gave you. That's too bad, that you give second hand stuff to girl who is supposedly the _love of your life.''_ Amy mocks.

Silver snaps his hand and cockily says, ''Ooooohhh! You just got burn!''

Sally rolls her light blue eyes and says, '' at least he looks at me like a women, a mature women, unlike you! You spoiled brat. I guess he is right, you seem more like an elementary school kid than a fifteen old.''

Sonic looks shocked; he turns his attention to Sally. '' I never said-'' He was interrupted by a kiss from her.

Silver and Amy gasp at this. Amy's blood starts to boil, her heart once again is broken into piece, and she feels darkness enveloping her. She looks down at her feet. Silver stares at the pink hedgehog for a second before turning his attention to Sonic and Sally.

Sally licks her lips and says, ''you see that, little girl. He loves to kiss me, hahahahahahahaha! Stupid girl.''

''…You think that you are so f**king clever Princess Elizabeth…. Hahahahah! You think that you can't steal him away from me once again, don't you?''Amy says in a mature young voice. She finally looks at them with hate. They all gasped; they see her eyes which are dark blue now.

''I'm not Elizabeth, stupid, I'm Sally.''

''Silence! I'm not some slave girl, Lizzy… My name is Lyra. You stole my crown from Gergenheimer, you witch,'' Lyra mocks. She is about to attack the couple when she hears a familiar voice, ''LYRA! Stop this at once!''

They all turn to the right; the taxi driver is standing behind her with a sword in hand. He points the sword at her back. ''I see you haven't changed one bit, my dear.''

Lyra smirks and says, ''Ha…. Laurence, I see that you also haven't changed either… You still have the appearance of a young warrior.'' She could tell that he put his sword down; she slowly turns to face him.

''Why are you even here, Laurence?,'' Lyra demands.

Laurence chuckles lightly and says, ''what you think, Lyra, I'm here to protect the innocent ones.'' They are about to attack each other until Sonic gets a word in.

''What the hell is going on here? Tell me right now! '' yells Sonic. Laurence**(taxi driver)**is about to respond when Lyra scratches Sonic on the arm, he groans in pain, Silver and Laurence run to his aid while Sally stands there like an idiot; Lyra slowly walks up to the Sally whom she thinks is the princess.

''St-st-stay back ,Amy!'' Sally screams.

Lyra replies, ''The Amy you know is long gone. You killed her….''

''No I didn't, you're just being a child,'' Sally replies. This comment ignites Lyra's insanity, she runs to attack Sally but while in the process, a bright light blinds her. She shields her eyes for a moment. The light finally dies down so she removes her hands from her face; she does not see the four them. She looks around; only see the mall visitors walking around her, she lets out a terrible scream causing the windows to explode.

''That little bitch thinks she can't run away from me… I'll serve her head on a silver platter to my beloved Prince Thomas. Then, he will finally be mine, all mine.''

***xx***

''Great…just great, Tails, we missed the last bus, ''Blaze says.

Tails looks at her and shrugs his shoulder, ''Guess we have to stay at a hotel then.'' Blaze crosses her arms; walks away with her head up and lets out an 'hmph.' Tails looks confused at the moment; he notices it's about to rain. He runs up to Blaze and grabs her arm.

''OW! What are you doing, you stupid fox boy! Let me go!'' Blaze yells.

''Just come with me, woman. You rather be wet and cold while waiting for the next bus that comes at 6 in the morning, or wait in a warm, nice hotel'' Tails replies.

Blaze thinks for a bit and decides to go with him to the hotel. ''Uhhhh…I'm so going to regret this…,'' Blaze thinks.

***xx***

Shadow and Knuckles are limping back home, they stop to catch their breath; however, Knuckles notices something unusual. Shadow turns to his friend and says, ''What Knuckles?''

''Hm...I don't know, Shadow, but I am sensing something...near...''

Shadow stood silent for a bit then all of a sudden there was a loud growl coming from Knuckle's tummy. He gave Knuckles a weird face. ''Hehehe, sorry about that Shad...''

''Whatever, let's just get back to the house before it rains, ''Shadow said, while limping over to their house. Knuckles limped towards his friend, but when they arrived in front of the house a strange feeling grew inside them. Shadow and Knuckles looked around, but they did not see anything. Both of them looked up afterwards, only to see a huge blue circle thing above. They let out a scream upon seeing our four heroes falling from the sky. Unfortunately, it was too late; our four heroes had fallen on top of the unsuspecting pair as soon as they started to scream.

''Ow!,'' Sonic groaned because he felt something pulling on his skin.

''That...was...a...bumpy...ride...,'' suggest Silver.

Laurence got up from the ground and offered his hand to help Sally up, but she brushed it away. Silver and Sonic stood up off of the duo. Silver stands upright, he looks down at Shadow and Knuckles. The two are ticking like flies at the moment. Sonic and Silver laugh at this, while Laurence tries to help the two out. They look even worse than before...

**(Me: Thank for liking this story so far and I also wanted to thank my good friend ****LadySerenity89. Thanks so much! Enjoy:)**


	8. Chapter 8: The 'New' Plan

**(Me: Hello there people, just wanted to tell u that I'm so glad that everyone liking the story. This chapter might have some perverted thoughts. Hehehehehe, enjoy!:)**

As the two heroes stood up from the ground, they dusted themselves off gently. Sonic and Silver wiped away their tears. Laurence tries to grab Shadow but his hand is quickly swatted away by Silver.

"What the hell, man? What are you thinking?'' yells Silver.

''What are you talking about?'' Laurence replies.

Shadow looks at his friend and turns back to Laurence. "Yeah, man, what the hell?''

''I'm trying to help you, young man.'' Laurence says.

''What are you trying to do to me?'' Shadow says in worrisome tone.

''Please just trust me.''

Laurence grabs Shadow's shoulder and twists it, causing him to scream in pain; the rest look in shock. Laurence continues to crack Shadow's body; the others stare for a bit but boredom kicks in so they begin to converse.

Sonic clears his throat and looks at his arm. ''That wasn't Amy…She would never do this to me…..'' he thinks. ''Oh my god, your arm is bleeding!'' Sally screams as she runs towards him.

''It's nothing, Sal…It's just a scratch….I'm fine,'' Sonic says.

''Please! Of course I know that your fine, but I want to know if you are okay?''

Sonic gives her a look; how could she be so dumb at a time like this. He shakes his head and walks to the other side where the others are at.

''Hey! I'm talking to you!''

''I know….,'' Sonic says in a quiet tone. He separates Shadow from the 'taxi driver', Sonic gets his attention ''Excuse me, you haven't introduced yourself. Well, I'm Sonic The Hedgehog the leader of this group.''

Laurence looks at Sonic and smiles. '' How rude of me; my name Laurence Kraft III. I'm from the village of Gergenheimer. So who are these young knights, my friend?''

Shadow pushes Sonic out of the way and rudely says, ''Whoa whoa. We're the ones asking the questions here, buddy. Now tell us…Ow…'' His arm was still hurting from 'the Laurence therapy.'

Laurence chuckles and says, ''I am not trying to evade your questions. I would just like to know who you all are before disclosing why I am here.''

''Um…..okay….,'' Shadow replies giving him a weird look.

Silver thinks for a moment then he remembers that Sonic was hurt, he quickly walks toward his friend. ''Sonic...How's your arm….?''

''Heh…Oh it's okay, dude, but don't worry about me. Let's all introduced ourselves to this fellow. suggest Sonic.

''Okay then.'' Replies Silver.

They make a line in front of Laurence, greet him, and then walk to the side. Sally is the only one that just stands in front of him. She lets out a rude 'hmph', she walks off to the side.

''Young maiden, you are not suppose to act this way. First impressions are important in building relationships. I think it will be wise of me to bid you all adieu, hopefully the next time we see each other you will not be so impertinent.'' Laurence says as he turns around to walk away. Sonic begs him to stay. ''Wait! Don't leave!''

''I am sorry, my friend, but it seems the young maiden is ill-mannered in using her proper manners when meeting strangers.'' Laurence says in a calm tone. Sonic could tell that he was trying to be polite, but his under tone conveyed a different story; he was irritated.

As he walks away into the distance; Sonic looks at the man, he lets out a groan turning his body to Sally.

''Why the hell did you do that?'' he says walking towards her. Sally looks at him with annoyance, she crosses her arms and says, ''Why do you even care? Why are you acting so uptight, Sonic.''

Sonic is upset at the moment, putting one of his hands on his forehead trying to cool his mind off. Sally says something that ticks him off even more. ''Pfft! At least I'm not the one that _killed Amy. _'' All of a sudden he looks at her with rage in his eyes, about to do something to her. The blue hedgehog feels something grabbing him; it's Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles.

''Let me go!'' Sonic yells.

''Sonic calm down, she didn't mean to say that! She's being a rude bitch!'' says Knuckles. Sally looks at Knuckles with an evil glare, but he didn't really care at the moment. ''Let me go!'' Sonic yells at them once again, they were thinking he was about to attack her so they didn't let him go.

''Just stop, Sonic, I know that you didn't kill Amy!'' screams Silver causing Sonic to stop struggling; he looks down at his shoes. All of them stare at him with anticipation, Shadow releases him and at the same time as the others. How can Sally even say those words to him; he didn't kill Amy….it was someone possessing her body.

''Sonic, you okay?'' Silver asks.

''…..Yeah….I'm fine…It's… it's just I need some time alone…,'' Sonic replies in a low voice. He is about to leave the area but he stops, he stares at Sally who looks scared, she had never seen Sonic so mad before. He extends his hand to her. She thinks that he wants to hold her hand, so she reaches out to grab his. He quickly snatches the bracelet away from her; she looks surprised by his actions. ''What the hell? Give me back my bracelet!''

''You don't deserve this,'' his voice was stern, turning to his friends, ''I'm going for a walk. I'll see you guys tomorrow but don't bring her along.'' Upon hearing this, Sally was about to slap him, but the others stop her in time. ''Wha-? Hey! Let me go!'' she yelled.

Sonic could care less about her struggling, he just stood there watching. He leaves the area once Sally calemed down, not turning back...

***xx***

As Sonic was walking, he kept staring at the bracelet, the beauty of it kinda remind him of-no, it wasn't right of him to say that name. He knew that 'she' will never forgive him for doing this to her; he finally looked up and saw that he was at a park, he saw there was a empty bench and began to walk towards it. He sat down once he reached it, he let out a sigh of disappointment, how could Sally think that that he killed Amy, thinking that made his blood boil, but he couldn't think of that right now...Closing his eyes gently, he open them staring at the bracelet. ''Why did I let you down...Amy...I should have been there for you...I'm so sorry...I been nothing but a fool...,'' he thought to himself, he couldn't help but let out a tear.

''I am so truly sorry for your loose, '' said a voice. Sonic slowly turns his head to the left and screams as he stands up to form a ninja like pose. ''What the heck!''

The person who spoke was Laurence; he chuckled and said, ''I'm truly sorry to scare you, my friend.'' he notices that Sonic wasn't with the others,'' Where are the other knights?''

Sonic cracks a smile and says, ''I told my friends I wanted to be alone.'' His smile quickly fading out, looking at the bracelet, he sat back down letting out a sigh. Laurence could tell at the moment there was something going on right now. He sat next to the blue hedgehog.

''It's beautiful; may I ask who gave you such a wonderful gift?'' asked Laurence politely. Sonic turns his head towards; he couldn't say 'her' name. He knew that 'she' was in his heart but at the same time he didn't have courage to say so. Not now...it wasn't the time yet.

''Um...It was a friend of mine...She gave it to be me as a gift, but I rejected it and gave it to Sally...I felt terrible doing such a thing to her. How the hell could I be hero if I was a jerk to her!'' he cried out, not caring who saw he started to sob a bit. Laurence knew how the young blue hedgehog felt right now-hurt, and loose someone so precious; the pain grew but he knew that life will continue on.

Laurence placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder and said, ''This person was important to you...I am sorry.'' Noticing the bracelet once more, ''Sonic, may I ask was it a young pink young maiden who gave this to you?'' Upon hearing this, Sonic realize that he was talking about 'her'. ''Yes! But how did you know she was pink...?,'' he asked.

Laurence removed his hand from Sonic's shoulder, and said, ''I am sorry but I fear I gave to much information about this, please forgive me. Until next time my friend.'' He stood up and walked away, Sonic stood up also. He was about to follow Laurence when he heard a ring tone playing.

Sonic realized that his phone was ringing, he reached into his pocket and saw it was Silver calling, he answer the call, ''Hey Silver, listen...I'm at the park but I just want to be alone right now so could-''

''Excuse me? You don't talk to me that way, who the hell do you think you are?,'' said the voice on the other line. Sonic could tell it was his 'girlfriend' so he rolled his eyes and hung up on Sally. He was about to put his phone away when he checked his phone again to see Sally was calling him, he groan in anger. Seriously, this girl needs a hint-if someone hangs up the phone on you there mad, but no, Sally doesn't listen.

The blue hedgehog decided to shut off his cell phone. He looked down at his hand. Laurence was right, the bracelet was beautiful it somehow remind him of the sparkle in-wait, he stop himself of thinking about it...Maybe it was time to find out who was this Laurence fellow. As he was about to leave the park, the bracelet caught his attention. The shine sparkle so gently against the light sun, he couldn't help but smile a bit.

Sonic lifted up the bracelet up, reached out his left hand, and put on the bracelet. He looked at it once more and said in a serious tone, ''...Amy...I swear that will get you back and I promise your hero is going to protect you.'' With that he kissed the bracelet gently for good luck and left the park.

***xx***

It's been about two days already since the incident occurred. Our three heroes **(Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles) **are at a small cafe. They were sitting down near a window in the back of the place; Shadow took a sip of his ice tea while the other two began to chat-chit.

''Do you think that Sonic will be okay after we tell him about Sally?'' asks Knuckles.

Silver took a bit of his cheese cake and said, ''I don't know, but let's stop talking about her, she's been calling me to see if he was at my house.'' Knuckles started to laugh so hard that everyone in the store turned to look at them.

''It's not funny!,'' Silver shouted. Shadow couldn't help but smirk and say, ''Well...It's kinda funny. Hey it's your fault for giving your number to that crazy bitch.'' Silver gave him a look and went back to eating. Knuckles stop laughing and turn to look at the window, while Shadow look at his drink. They were quiet when Silver said, ''I'm worry...''

''Why?'' Shadow replies.

''Because I haven't heard back from Blaze or Tails...I just feel like-I can't think of it...''

Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other, of course they knew that he was worry about his friends, but he should have known that the fox and cat were strong enough to take care of themselves. Shadow cough,'' Silver...Stop worrying so much, ok. They are going to fine, trust me.''

Silver shakes his head and says,'' But..but I'm just worry...But I guess I should relax a bit.''

''That's the spirit, Silver!'' Knuckles cheered. They began minding their own business when Shadow noticed Sonic walking in looking around for his friends. The black hedgehog turn to his friends,'' Sonic's here.''

''Sonic over here!'' yelled out Knuckles. As the blue hero heard his name, he looked at the table that was near a window. He began to walk towards it. ''Hey guys, sorry if I'm late, ''said Sonic sitting down next to Silver, who kept looking worry.

''It's okay.'' noticing the bracelet on his wrist, Shadow said,'' Hey, it's that the bracelet that you took from Sally?'' Sonic looks at it and nod.

''It's nice on you, Sonic.'' said Knuckles.

''Thanks Knuckles. I thought so too...''

The heroes began to make small talk. However, Silver kept looking at his food, back to the window, back to his food etc., it was making the two crazy **(expect for Knuckles)**. Sonic placed a hand his friend's should and said, ''Silver, I know that you are worry but stop acting so paranoid.''

''I'm sorry...It's just crazy stuff has been going on lately...'' The others knew that he was right; ever since Amy got that necklace, things been a bit out of hand, especially that day at the mall. Even though Shadow and Knuckles weren't there, Silver told them what happened, it was scary to think that this evil being could take over one of your close friend's body. Sonic removed his hand; he sighed and looked at the other two. ''I think we should call Cream and Rouge, it's time for them to listen and help us out.'' said Sonic.

The other agree to this, ever since that day, those two haven't helped them out, but the four boys knew that it was time for Rouge and Cream's girl power. ''Soo...Who's going to call Rouge?'' asks Sonic.

''Not me, I really don't want to get bitch at,'' Silver replies.

''Nope. We really don't get along, '' Knuckles also replies.

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed, ''Fine! I'll call her, you big babies. ''He took out his phone, dials the number. The person on the other line answers quickly, ''Hello?''

''Hey Rouge. Um...where are you at?''

''I'm with Cream, we're at the mall shopping for clothes. Why was it, hun?''

He knew that Rouge was probably still upset about what happened at Cream's house, but he knew that he had to do something. ''Okay. Listen, Rouge, we got to talk to you and Cream, it is important.'' He waited for a answer.

''Alright, can you meet us at the park in an hour or so?''

''Sure thing, Rouge, one more thing please be careful.'' said Shadow.

''Sure thing hun.'' Shadow hung up and told his friends that he arranged a meeting with the girls at the park.

''Cool. Hey guys, I think I should go find this Laurence, meet you in the park in an hour.'' Sonic said, getting up and leaving the cafe.

''Alright, that over and done with, so what now,'' Shadow said. The other looked at him, but Silver said, ''Let's find out where Blaze and Tails are at.''

Shadow was trying to cool his anger but this kid was seriously getting on his nerves, he was about to say something to Silver when a voice said, ''Hey guys, what's going on?'' They all turn their attention to the voice and were surprised to see Blaze and Tails alive!

Silver jump out of his chair and gave Blaze a hug, almost squeezing her to death. ''I was so worry about you, I thought you were dead!'' said Silver.

''Um... I'm not and could you please let go of me, you're squeezing me...,'' Blaze said. He released her and the other told them what happen, Tails and Blaze were shocked to hear about this. They knew that something was wrong but they didn't know that Amy's necklace was the one controlling her; Blaze looked at Silver.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine, just glad you two are okay.'' he said with a smile making the cat blush a bit.

The others were laughing a bit, when Shadow said, ''Hey Tails where were you two?''

Tails scratched his head and said, ''Well...we were in a hotel for two days because we kept missing the bus.'' Hearing 'hotel' this made Silver jealous; Shadow looked at Silver quickly and smirks.

''Wow, Silver, never thought you were the jealous type.''

Silver blushed and said, ''N-no -no, I'm not I'm just hot right now.''

''Right, sure you are.'' Shadow and Knuckles teased. They laugh while Silver got mad, Blaze and Tails blushed.

***xx***

Sonic didn't know why but he found himself at a book store, when was inside he kept looking around to see if spotted Laurence or 'Amy'. Sitting down on a bench, he let out a sigh; this was really going to be a hard day today he just knew it somehow.

''Hmmm...Maybe he wasn't here, guess I'll wait at the park-'' as he was turning his head to the right, he stopped himself to see Laurence looking at a book. Getting up, he walked up towards him.

''Nice book. I read it before.'' said Sonic.

Putting the book down, Laurence smile at the blue hedgehog and said, ''Yes, it is. How are you my friend?'' he put the book where he found it.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and replies, ''Ugh..I'm doing okay. Just trying out clues about this enemy and the necklace.'' Laurence nod and replied with ''I see''. Then Sonic realized that he forgot to ask him an important question.

''By the way, I was going to ask you, how did you-'' he stop himself when he saw Laurence almost about to fall, but he quickly grab him before hitting the floor.

''Laurence are you-''

''I'm truly sorry. I cannot answer any questions right now. I sense that Lyra is nearby.'' He turns to Sonic. Laurence nods to him and the blue hedgehog releases him; he knows that Laurence will probably run out the store to where Lyra was. Sonic decides to follow him.

''I know that he's going to 'her'...Better hurry to see what's going to happen.'' he thought as he was chasing after the warrior.

**(Me: Wow that was a long chapter...I think I did pretty well actually, now I'm going to bed, but I want to thank my lovely and good friend LadySerenity89. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Lyra's Revenge

**(Me: Hi there people, I'm really excited that everyone is enjoying the story so far. :) Please enjoy this chapter. :)**

The heroes were at Tails' house, trying to think of a new to defeat this enemy. ''So….what's going to happen now?'' Shadow says while relaxing on the couch.

''Yeah, seriously, I mean, we have to stop this enemy before she kills everyone in town,'' says Silver, who kept looking at Tails strangely. The rest thought of a plan too but nothing came to mind. Blaze walks up to the window, she stares at the people walking. Life was short but at the same time you got to deal with it. ''What's wrong?'' says Silver. She turns towards him and smiles. ''Nothing, I'm just thinking about life.''

''Oh…''

The others were thinking of a new plan, unfortunately nothing came to mind once again. Suddenly, Knuckles let out ''Ahh ha! I got it!''

''What?'' the four of them say at the same time.

Knuckles smiles and says, ''we could beat this enemy out of Amy's body.''

The rest of them stand in silence for a moment until Shadow breaks it. He says, ''you idiot, that's the worst idea we heard all day. ''

''But I was only trying to help! You don't have to be a jerk about it.''

Shadow looks at him weirdly. ''I'm not being a jerk, I'm just telling you the truth.''

Blaze walks towards him; she crosses her arms and says with a stern voice. ''Stop being mean to him or else.''

''Oh my god, I'm not being mean!'' cries out Shadow who was walking towards the kitchen.

***xx***

The mall was crowded; everybody was walking around the mall.

Rouge is waiting for Cream to get out of the dressing room. She kept looking at her phone, she looks up to see Cream. Cream looks so happy with her new dress on.

''So what do you think?'' asks Cream.

''It's cute, hun.''

Cream smile faded. She knew that something was troubling her friend She asks in a low tone, ''Rouge…what's wrong….?'' Rouge is about to answer when they hear a woman's scream. Cream became scared, but Rouge assures her that everything is alright and then hovers out the store.

***xx***

Once outside the hallway, she looks around and no one is in sight, then. A man runs in her direction. She stops him, ''Hey, what's going on? Where did everybody run off to?''

The man couldn't speak; he just kept shaking so Rouge shook him.

''Tell me what's going on?'' says Rouge.

The man looked into her sea green eyes and let out, ''S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-she's here….She's here!''

''What? Who's here?'' The man was about to finish his sentence when a light struck him on the back, he collapsed into her arms. She put the man down and looked up only to see someone standing in front of her. The person that she saw was Amy who looks different than before. 'Amy' is wearing a black tube top, a puffy skirt, and black boots. Her eyes are dark blue and her hair was longer!

Rouge was speechless; how did a sweet person like Amy turn into a person like this. She kept her calm and began to speak to her friend.

''Amy…Why are you doing this?''

''Amy? I don't respond to that name anymore….That person along with her name is dead. She was killed by her love one….'' said Lyra. She walked up towards the bat; Rouge took a step back while trying not to look into her eyes.

''Stay calm, stay calm….,'' Rouge thought.

Lyra made a smirk; she loves toying with her victims. She began to hum a soothing tune ….Rouge could not move her body….Lyra began stroking the bat's face. ''Don't worry, it wouldn't be painful…..'' she laughed. Rouge screamed for help, unfortunately no one came to help her in time….

***xx***

Cream walked out of the store, she looked around to see no one there, how in the world was the mall empty all of a sudden. She continues to walk forward and spots a woman who was running towards her. Cream gasped when she saw blood dripping from the woman's leg and arm. ''Oh my god!''

''Please…h-help me…..''

''Who this to you? Cream cried out. The woman was about to speak but instead she took her last breath and died, the young rabbit pleads the woman to stay alive. She began to sob thinking that her friend died too. A moment later, Cream hears a small voice calling her name. Cream stops her sobbing, she looks around. She says, ''W-who's there….?''

''…Cream…..Cream….''

The voice sounded similar to Rouge's, but the rabbit thought it was her mind playing tricks on her. The voice called out once again, Cream let out a gasp. Her friend was bruised up badly, she could barely walk. Cream quickly caught Rouge before she hit the ground; she began to sob once again.

''Please….please don't die on me, Rouge! I'm scared…..''

''…..I'm….going….to….die…silly….I'm just hurt….''She tries to stand up but the pain was so much that she couldn't. Cream tries to aid her friend but she hears an evil laugh, she turns around to see the enemy.

''Looking for me?'' Lyra says with a smirk.

Cream put on her 'brave face' on and says, ''Why are you attacking these people for they didn't do anything to you!'' Lyra stood there looking at Cream, she just rolls her eyes.

''Stupid child…Thinking that these people are sweet and respectful. Hahahahahah! Wait until they betray you, let's see who get the last laugh.'' She was about to attack Cream when dash of light hit her.

''What the bloody hell!'' Lyra cries out. She looks around to see Laurence and Sonic. ''Hello again, my dear, ''says Laurence. Lyra growls, she knew this man is teasing to get her distracted. Sonic picks up Rouge bridal style, he turns to Lyra.

''You haven't given up your ways yet. Give up, my dear, you're out numbered.'' Laurence taunts her.

Lyra growls and replies ''I'm not giving up until Princess Elizabeth is dead! She stole my love!''

Sonic looks at her, he felt his heart hurting him, Sally was right….The Amy he knew was long gone….''Sonic…'' He looks down to see Rouge in his arms; he know that he needs to get her to the hospital fast.

Laurence casts a ball of light to Lyra, but she dodges it. ''You fool. Think that it's going to hit me, haha. Think again.'' Laurence smirks and says, ''It wasn't might to hit you directly.'' Lyra gave him a look, she then looked up to see one of the pipes falling down. She tries to move but it was too late, the pipe fell on top of her.

''Excellent!'' Laurence turns to the rest and replies, ''let's leave the area before she wakes up.'' The others nod, he walks up to Cream and picks her up. The rabbit looks into his light green eyes, she couldn't help but blush. ''Wow….I think I'm in love.'' Laurence smiles making Cream giggle, Sonic and Rouge look at each other before looking at the pair. ''Um….Okay, can we get to the program,'' Sonic says.

''Yes, of course, please forgive me. '' Laurence summons a light blue making them disappear.

***xx***

Blaze and Knuckles were in the kitchen making lunch. The red echidna wasn't helping he just kept complaining about Shadow. ''Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with a jerk like that.''

''That's wonderful, Knuckles, now what do you want on your sandwich?''

''Seriously, Blaze, you only care about silly sandwiches, not my feelings!''

Blaze looks him with a confused look on her face; she didn't even bother to say anything, she continues to make sandwiches.

***xx***

Silver keeps looking at Tails with evil eyes. Tails finally realizes that his friend keeps looking him strangely. ''Why are looking at me like that? It's starting to freak me out, ''demands Tails.

''Oh, you know what's my problem, fox boy.''

''Oh wow. Get over it, Silver. Just because we slept on the same bed, doesn't mean I did anything to her.''

An angry mark appears on Silver's forehead. He shouts, ''Now you're dead!''

They begin to fight. Shadow walks in and notices the two. ''Cool! What a fight.'' He sits on the loveseat and watches them go at it. Blaze walks out of the kitchen with the sandwiches in hand. ''All right boys, here are your-'' she stops to see Silver and Tails fighting. She puts the sandwiches down on a table and gets into the middle of the fight to separate the two.

''Stop fighting!''

''He starts it! No you! You did.'' says the two boys.

Blaze shakes her head and tells them, ''I really don't care who started it.'' She looks at Tails. ''Stop picking on Silver.''

Silver smirks and says, ''Yeah, stop picking on me.''

Blaze turns to him. ''And you, stop thinking that! So what if we slept on the same bed, we didn't do anything, and if we it wouldn't be your damn business!''

Upon hearing this, Silver smirk faded away, he looks down at his feet-she was right, if they did anything it wouldn't be his business. Tails looks at him for a second before saying, ''Hey Silver.'' Silver looks up.

''We didn't do anything, I promise. Even though we slept on the same bed, nothing happened, I swear. Trust me. "Also sorry for starting a fight with you." He extends his hand out. ''Friends?'' Silver couldn't help but smile and say, ''It's fine, bro, and thanks for taking care of her for me.'' Blaze smiles at them, and realizes that it is time to eat.

''Oh..okay, than. Um...Could any of you boys help me serve the drinks?'' Blaze asks.

Tails and Silver look the other way to see Shadow sitting down on the loveseat, he gives them a 'what' and the cat walks up to him. ''Come with me to the kitchen so you can help me serve the drinks and talk to Knuckles, meenie.''

Shadow gives her a look and says, ''I'm not being mean!'' As they entered the kitchen, the other two began to talk.

***xx***

The light beam was shining on the ground. It dissipated, revealing the four heroes. Sonic looked around to see that Laurence sent them to a house, he looked down at Rouge; she was breathing heavily-she needed to go to a hospital! He turned his attention to the man and said, ''Laurence, what are you thinking?''

Laurence put Cream down, who kept looking at him with hearts in her eyes. ''What do you mean, my friend?''

Sonic bean to shake his head. He replies in a nice way, ''please Laurence, we need to get to the hospital fast. My friend needs it quick, she might not make it!'' Laurence looks at the girl in Sonic's arms, he turns to the blue hedgehog and says, ''Come inside, I will cure her.'' As he walked away to open the door, Sonic gave him a look but not before looking at Rouge. He nods and follows him inside.

Once inside, Cream walked towards Laurence. ''Um...Excuse me, I know never got your name; my name is Cream.'' She let out a hand, he gently took it and kissed it lightly making her blush. '' My name is Laurence Kraft III.'' He turns his attention to Sonic who was walking towards the couch, he walks up towards him.

Sonic gently placed Rouge down. The bat spoke, ''Sonic...I saw...Amy...it...it...was...her...''

''Shh, don't talk Rouge, your too weak to talk.''

Laurence places his hand on Sonic' shoulder; the blue hedgehog turns, ''It's going to alright, trust me.'' He removes his hand, closes his eyes and began to speak in different language. White light began to surround Rouge's body-it was healing her; Sonic was impressed by this. Slowly the white light began to disappear, Rouge slowly opens her eyes only to see blurry at first. Sitting up straight, she places a hand on her forehand, Cream ran up to her, giving her a hug.

Sonic still couldn't believe what this man did. He says, ''how the hell did you do that...?'' The man opens his eyes half way and simply replies, ''The time will come,'' before walking to the kitchen.

''Oh Rouge, I was so worry about you!''

''It's okay, hun, I'm fine now.'' She smiles at the rabbit, she looks up to see Sonic looking at the window, ''Sonic.'' Upon hearing his name, he turns to her. ''We need to talk.''

***xx***

In coffee shop, Sally and her friends were sitting down and gossiping. ''No! That really happened!, ''said a friend of hers'. ''Yup, and then I was like 'bitch don't talk to me like that.'' Her friends all laughed, she was telling them what happen days ago. Most o what she said was totally made up.

Her friend, Mina, took a sip of her drink but not before saying, ''Oh, Sal, what happen to that pretty bracelet and what ever happened to that stupid girl?''

Sally almost choked on her drink, she totally forgot about the bracelet, quickly she made up something, ''Oh...you know, it's there, forgot to wear it.''

''Okay. And what happened to that -''

''Speaking of the devil,'' says Bunnie, one of Sally's friend. The both of them turn their attention to see that it was Amy, they all begin to laugh.

''What a idiot!'' says Mina who trying to calm down. Bunnie stops her laughter and tells them about a small plan to piss Amy off.

'Amy' looks around only to hear a voice calling her, she smirks evilly to herself and turns her attention to her new prey. ''Well, well, well. Look who we have here, isn't it the cry baby, ''Bunnie mocked her, while Sally and Mina giggle.

'Amy' looks down.

''Oh wow, Bun, I think you made the bitch cry, haha.'' Mina says.

''Hehehehehehehehehe...No, she didn't...The only bitch here is...'' She looks up, ''Is you...'' Bunnie was about to start something when suddenly she felt as if she was being choked, the other two were about to help her when Bunnie's head popped out. The people around the store screamed, 'Amy' made the windows break.

Sally felt as if her heart was about to be explode. he backs away and then pushes her friend out of the way. Mina has a scared look on her face.

''...Umm...A...Amy...Hi there, um...Stop this...okay...there's...people...he..here...So stop!'' Mina tries to calm her down, unfortunately it was too late her arms came right off. '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''! You like that bitch!'' Mina fell on the cold ground, she screams out Sally's name, but the chipmunk couldn't move. ''Why can't I move...?'' Sally thought to herself.

''SALLY! HELP! STOP STANDING THERE!'' Mina screams.

''Heheheh. Do you wish for the tramp to help you.'' The pink hedgehog's cold blue eyes glares at Sally, then smirks, ''Help her, Princess Elizabeth.''

Sally says, ''I'm not Elizabeth, stop calling me that! Let my friend go...Please...'' trying to hold back her tears. 'Amy' stares into her eyes for a minute. ''Nope.'' Somehow 'Amy' is using magic to make Mina float. She rips her into two making Sally scream. ''STOP! Amy...please stop! I thought we were friends...''

'Amy' walks towards her, her eyes had no emotion. ''I will never be friends with the likes of you...And it's Lyra.'' Sally felt tears coming down, she knew that she was being a coward right now, but she was afraid of 'Amy'.

Lyra glares at her and says, ''You were and always be a worthless piece of shit.'' Upon hearing this Sally grabs a butter knife from the ground and tries to stab Lyra, but she missed. The pink hedgehog laughs evilly, it almost sounded like a roar. ''Wanna play, then let's play.''

***xx***

''So you're telling me that this new enemy that we're fighting is actually possessing Amy, '' asks Rouge who was still confused. Sonic places his hand on his face, knowing this will be a hard to explain to her, he removed his hands.

''Ugh...Never mind, Rouge, let me call Silver to tell him that I'm with a you.'' Sonic stands up from the couch and walks towards the kitchen to see Laurence making tea and Cream just starting at him. ''Wow, that girl has some issues...I mean, this guy is like seventy or something,'' he thought while walking towards Cream.

He knew that he wanted to say something to her, but she was just a child still and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. ''Okay..The tea should be ready.'' Laurence says as he turns to see Sonic. ''Sonic, I thought you were with the other maiden?''

''I was...But Laurence can you please explain everything to Rouge here, while I'll take to Cream.'' Laurence thought for minute, nodding his head and leaving the kitchen. Once he left the kitchen, Sonic looked at the tea then back at the young rabbit. ''Cream, can we talk for minute?''

Cream turns her attention to her friend who looked serious at the moment. ''Sure, Sonic, what is it?''

Sonic took a deep breath, knowing this might cause Cream to pout and cry, but he knew that she needed to know the truth. Even though she saw 'Amy' killing people around the mall, Cream had to brave to hear this. Sonic took her hand said, ''Cream, please don't get mad at me.''

Cream gave him a curious look, ''Why would I be mad at you, Sonic, you didn't do anything wrong.'' Sonic couldn't help but smile a bit; he had to tell the rabbit-it was now or never. Sonic began to tell her everything, at first she looked confused but once he explained the details, Cream looked surprised and scared at the same time.

Sonic looks down and slowly says, ''I'm sorry Cream...I know that it hurts but I had to tell you.''

''I'm not mad.'' Cream replies. He looks up, he thought she would be upset about this but she wasn't.

''Are you sure about this, Cream...I mean, we're talking about your best friend Amy.'' Sonic replies. Cream nods, she knew that Amy was still inside that evil creature, and she also knew that she couldn't just cry and stand there and pretend that nothing was happening. The rabbit looks down at her hands and smiles a bit.

''You know...Somehow, I just knew there was something going on but I just pretended like I didn't know anything.'' She looks up at Sonic, ''Is that wrong?'' Sonic gave her a smile, he was about to say something when a voice interrupts, ''No, it is not wrong.'' The both of them turn their attention to the voice. They see Laurence and Rouge standing at the door way.

''Oh! Laurence, thank you for understanding!'' Cream says as she jump out of her chair. Rouge notices the tea, so she walks over it to turn off the stove. ''Thank god, I noticed this, hehe. Rouge asks " Sonic, did you call Silver yet.'' Sonic shakes his head and stands up to take out his phone when he heard Cream scream, quickly turning to her. ''Oh my god! Is he dead!''

''Shit...Not this again...Laurence, wake up.'' Sonic shakes the man, he slowly opens his eyes and says in small voice, ''Lyra...?''

Rouge looks confused, she turns to Cream who shrugged. ''Who's this Lyra girl?'' she asks. Sonic helps Laurence to stand up straight. Once Laurence was able to stand correctly, he turns his attention to the girls. ''Lyra is the one that I have to destroy, I did not anticipate that she would get so strong in such a short amount of time.'' The man turns to Sonic, ''We must hurry to the streets; hurry and call back up.''

Sonic looks into his light eyes knowing that he was serious, he nods and quickly calls Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Tails and Knuckles.

***xx***

Lyra looks into Sally's eyes once more before hitting the girl who let out a scream of pain. Lyra felt so good about this, she looked around to see a woman trying to escape, but she quickly threw a dark ball into the air, hitting the woman. This was a dream come to true to her-she knew that she wanted this sweet revenge and she was getting it.

Sally tries to stand up but the pink hedgehog threw a something at her making her fall down; she laughs at Sally. ''Stupid girl, you think that you can escape me. Heheheh, you are so foolish, Princess Elizabeth.'' Lyra says with a evil smirk on her face. She walks away from the scared chipmunk. Sally needed to distract or attack her-or something! She turns her attention to a knife that was near a table, she thought for a moment: ''Crap! I need something to distract this crazy bitch...C'mon think of something Sally...''

Lyra was toying with a woman and man who were trying to crawl away from the restaurant, she giggles, letting them suffer even more. She summons her dark creatures; she laughs at the sight of them yelling for help. ''Soon...Soon we'll be together, my Prince Thomas.'' she thought looking at the dark sky. The pink hedgehog turns her bock to Sally who was gone! How in the world did she escape, this was preposterous, she needed to find this girl now. Lyra smirks evilly because she knew where was Sally at...

Sally tries to run as fast as possible, finally she goes into the city. She stops to catch her breath, looking around to see if Lyra was near. ''Thank god I lost her-'' as she turns her body she lets out a gasp. Lyra didn't look happy one bit; Sally tried to reached into her coat to get the small knife that she found, but she felt something grabbing her.

''What the hell...!'' she cried.

The 'evil being' smirks and said, ''Princess Elizabeth, you looked like that when I first killed you. Let's see if you can relive it.'' She laughed while Sally let out a scream...

***xx***

Laurence and the others were transported to the park; Sonic looked around to find none of his backup.

''Damn! They're not here,'' he thought, looking at Rouge who looked a bit tense at the moment. He was about to say something when he hears some voices; all four of them turn to the sound-it was Silver, Shadow, Tails, Blaze, and Knuckles. As they approach Laurence Sonic, Rouge, and Cream; they begin to discuss the plan, but the bat kept having strange feelings. Cream noticing he friend's behavior, she asks:

''What's wrong, Rouge?'' asks Cream who looked a bit worry. Rouge shifts her eyes at the rabbit, she could tell that this little girl wanted to know the truth...So she sighs and says, ''It's nothing, I just got a bad feeling that's all.''

''Okay...''

Rouge was about to tell Cream to talk to Laurence when suddenly she hears someone screaming-it was a girl! Turning her attention to her friends, she cries out, ''Hey guys, I think I hear someone.''

Everyone stood quiet, they heard the scream again. This time Rouge got upset because she knew that the scream belonged to Sally. ''Ugh! That idiot got herself into trouble, she can't even help herself.'' she joked. The others laughed while Sonic stood there hearing that scream once more, he rushed out of the park leaving the others confused.

''What the hell was that about?'' asks Shadow who crosses his arms. Laurence slowly places a hand on his chest and says,'' Time...Time has come for her to seek her revenge. We must follow Sonic!'' before running off. The others follow him.

***xx***

Sonic didn't know why he was going to rescue Sally, but he was a hero after all; he ran as fast as the light took him. The scream was heard once again, he had to hurry before it was too late...

''Why do I feel like it not going to be all right...Damn it, Sonic, stop thinking like that.'' he thought. Sonic finally looks up to see that he was near the city. He walks towards the gate and tries opening it, but something was blocking him from entering. He banged on the shield-like thing.

''What the hell is that?''

''It's a barrier, Sonic. Lyra created this so no one could escaped the city...,'' says a voice. Sonic turns to see Laurence, he looks a bit worry, he sees the others coming towards the pair. The others stared at them thinking why aren't they doing anything. Laurence told them about the barrier.

Knuckles tried to punched it; Shadow tried to use his Chaos Spear; Silver tried to use his psychic power; Rouge tried to kicked it; Tails tried to use his ray gun pistol; and Blaze tried to use her fire ball-and nothing worked.

''Laurence, do you think you could use your powers to break this barrier?'' asks Cream

Laurence nods. ''I'll see what can I do.'' He summons his sword, he begins to cut it but nothing was happening. ''Damn it, this barrier is too strong.'' he says. The group looked worry; Sonic looked at the bracelet-he couldn't help but think of 'her' smile right now. The memoires were killing him inside, he looked at the barrier once more. There was no hope, just despair and loss of humanity...

**To Be Continued...**

**(****Me:****Wow that's one long chapter...Okay, well please read and review this chapter, also I want to thank my good friend Lad****Serenity89. I'm going to bed now, night and enjoy! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Past Separation

**(ME: Hey everybody thank you for all of your kind comments. I regret to inform all of you that this is the second last chapter. Please enjoy :)**

The group panics... They hear screams from all around the town. They don't know what to do.

Sonic is overwhelmed with disappointment and guilt. He falls on the ground. Tears form in his eyes, they stream down slowly. He lets out a cry.

Laurence runs to Sonic and tells him "get up we must fight her! The town and the people within it are depending on us. They will die if we do not act fast."

Sonic cannot bring himself to get up and fight. He murmurs "I can't, I am no hero, I'm such a failure!"

Cream runs towards Sonic, she throws herself onto him. She pleads "Sonic, please get up, we need you! You are the only one who can stop her. Please! Sally will die if you don't get up and do something."

Silver, Shadow, and Knuckles at this point have lost a lot of energy trying to break down the barrier. They continue to attack but it's no use, the damn thing just doesn't shatter.

Rouge and Blaze run towards Sonic. Rouge grabs him by the shirt, she shakes him violently. "Stupid Sonic! Get you act together, Can't you see people are dying with every passing minute?" Sonic answers "What's the point, we will all die too... Just accept this fact." Rouge becomes infuriated with this comment, she raises her hand and smacks Sonic with all of her strength.

Laurence grabs Rouge. Cream looks up at her with tears in her eyes, she says "Rouge you're not helping! Can't you see… Sonic is sad. Please give him a minute to shake his feelings off. He will come back to."

Laurence turns Rouge around; he looks into her eyes while holding her hand up. He says "If there is anyone you should slap it is me. I let this go too far. I should've killed Lyra when I had the chance. But you don't choose the people you love. It is as if your heart becomes engraved with the person's name."

Rouge becomes red, she cannot even speak. She pushes him away and walks two steps back. She asks "So you're in love with that demon... I...I... thought you were on our side. I can't work with someone like you. You are a hazard to us. We have to kill her you know, can you bring yourself to do this or not. If you can't just leave!"

Laurence looks down and walks away. He tries to help the others to break this barrier but nothing happens. Rouge looks at Sonic with hateful eyes; she tells him "can't you see... Our lives depend on a man who is in love with our enemy. We have to act now or else we can say goodbye to each other now and to Sally and Amy who are stuck inside that thing. ''

Sonic looks up at her quickly, he remembers the promise he made to himself. "I have to save Amy, I promised that I would take care of her" he thinks. Sonic and Cream both get up.

Sonic begins to take charge of the situation. "C'mon guys we have to put our heads together to destroy this thing.''

Rouge smiles and suggests "We can use all of our strength to break it."

Sonic nods and asks the group to attack at the count of three. The group got ready, but, all of a sudden, they hear a loud thud. Laurence is on the ground. Sonic helps him up and looks up at Rouge. He asks "What's your problem? Can't you see this is an emergency? You're the one that told me to snap out of it and help. Do the same"

Rouge lets out an 'hmmp'; she crosses her arms and says "Why should I work with this traitor? He'll probably stop us from hurting his precious Lyra."

Shadow and Tails get agitated; they ask "What are you guys fighting about? Why does Laurence think that she is precious?"

Rouge answers "Well this knight is in love with our enemy you know"

Sonic interrupts the fight. He demands that everyone calm down. He asks Laurence "Please tell us the truth, do you really love her?"

Laurence looks down at his feet. He begins to whisper "I love the good one, the one who was nice to me so many years ago."

Shadow screams "speak up you fool! We can't hear you."

Laurence looks up at Shadow and says "Yes, I am in love with her, but it's not what you think. The girl that I love died years ago. Her name was Lyra, she was such a pretty and kind girl. But after she fell in love with Prince Thomas, she changed. She became bitter and full of hatred. This Lyra I do not love."

Cream lets out an "awwww." The others look at her strangely. Blaze clears her throat; she looks at Laurence and says "I don't think this is a cute moment. People are dying because of her, so we need to prioritize. But, I do want to know one thing before we hit this barrier with all we've got, Laurence are you on our side, will you kill Lyra if the situation calls for it or will you defend her?"

Laurence replies "I love Lyra, but I cannot forget about all the crimes she has committed. This is why I have travelled from century's past. My objective is to bring her to justice even though she is the love of my life."

"Ok then, lets resume our attack" replies Rouge. As the boys turn their attention to the barrier, Cream tugs on Rouge's shirt. She whispers to her friend "please be nice to him. He has probably gone through a lot. He will lose the one he love isn't that enough?"

Rouge answers "let's keep focused"

All of our heroes are standing in front of the barrier. Their battle auras are shining; they ready themselves to attack…

***XX***

Sally stands there statuesquely, she even stops screaming. Lyra, on the other hand, is full of energy; she does not know what to do with herself. Finally her revenge is near. Lyra begins to laugh.

"It is so funny to see you like this... What would make this perfect is to see you begging for your life my princess." she grabs Sally by the hair and slams her onto the ground. "Beg!" Lyra demands.

Sally mumbles "No, I won't." Lira growl; she wants for this witch to suffer the way she did. The pink hedgehog keeps slamming the girl's on the ground causing her to moan in pain.

Sally begins to feel dizzy...She doesn't know why but she could have sworn she was in a nightmare; she's about to say something when she gets knocked out by the last slam.

''Tsk, I was having fun with my toy,'' Lyra says like a child. She throws Sally on the other side, she begins to look around. She sees a man trying to hide; she smirks knowing that he was stupid to try to escape.

The man runs into a corner her looks around the place and sees no one. He sighs in relief; he is two steps away from an entrance to a building. Finally he walks in and hears a cry. The man didn't want to get distracted but the cry sounded like a child, he couldn't help but search for the crying child.

***xx***

The crying child was alone, the child just kept crying until a soft voice said, ''Excuse me, little girl...Are you hurt? What are you doing here?''

The child didn't look up, in fact, the girl just stood silent. The man tries to think of a better way for the child to speak, he calmly tells the child that everything was going to be all right. Finally, the girl spoke but didn't look up, ''Are you sure, sir...Do you think that Lyra won't find us?''

The man smiles, ''Of course, sweetie, I know that she-'' his smiled quickly fades,'' Wait, how the hell do you know her name if I didn't say a thing about her...?'' The small child starts to laugh evilly; the man starts to walk away a bit as the child stands up. She continues to laugh and says, ''Fool, you fell right into my trap...Hehehehehehe.'' The girl looks up at the man causing him to fall on his butt. The little girl transforms. It's Lyra!

''Stay away from me!'' he screams out.

''Hehehehehe. I don't think so...'' she says as she walks closer to him...

***xx***

Once Lyra finished the man off, she begins to look for some new prey. She finds some other people to escape her wrath, and she didn't like that one bit, so she summons her dark creatures to kill the people one-by-one.

She is really enjoying this, she thinks of the time when the people in the palace began to scream and plead for help, she laughs at this thought. ''Those fools...Running like that the day...I should have killed Prince Thomas first… Oh my love.'' she thinks as she was walking to Sally's conscious body.

The pink hedgehog looks at the girl lying there-she really did look like Princess Elizabeth. This made Lyra very upset, just thinking of the witch who stole her man. As she's about to finish Sally off, she hears a loud thud.

She doesn't think much of it, until she hears a loud crack and a shatter. She quickly realizes that her barrier that has been broken. ''No...Those fools think they can stop me, ha, real cute...'' she says under her breath.

She looks at Sally for a moment. She decides to use her as bait; she smirks, and uses her powers to dress Sally in beautiful garments. Lyra couldn't help but smile.

Sally has a long dark blue dress with a hint of gold sparkles and a gold belt around her waist. She's also wearing dark blue flats and a silver crown. Her hair is done in a bun. Lyra bends down and says, ''Hmm...You look lovely, but sad, hehehehe. Now let's see what they want shall we?''

***xx***

The group is finally inside the city. It looks so horrible, the city is practically in ruins.

''Shit...This girl really did a number on the city,'' says Shadow who looks down the street. He was right; Lyra almost destroyed the entire city. Even though the group is now inside, they still have to find survivors and most importantly Sally.

Laurence walks into a building. He turns his head to see a man who did not even look human. He became sick to his stomach at this point.

''I can't find her,'' Knuckles says as he walks towards the group.

Sonic looks down, ''Damn, we got to find her before-''

''Before she kills everyone else, right, my love. I knew you were going to say that, it was so obvious.'' says a voice which could only belong to Lyra! The group quickly turns their attention to her and position themselves to attack; however, Sonic notices that someone is behind her.

Lyra notices that the blue hedgehog was looking at the body behind her, she grabs the body by the hem of the dress and everyone gasps except for Laurence and Sonic.

''Let go of her!'' the group shouts. This makes her laugh, how could they be so stupid-they want to rescue some spoiled little brat. Lyra's dark blue eyes turn their attention to Sonic. She knew that he wanted to save this pest, so she knew what to do.

Lyra says in a soft yet in a dangerous tone, ''If you want your princess back, come and get her...'' Laurence has had enough of this; he just wants this craziness to stop at once. A bright light begins to surround his entire body.

Everyone shields their eyes. Silver asks, ''What the hell is this guy doing?''

''I don't know!'' Blaze shouts.

The light begins to disappear; everyone opens their eyes and gasps at the sight of a young orange hedgehog. He is wearing a black cape, brown boots, and brown boots. The boys look confused, but as for the girls, they like what they see.

''Laurence, you idiot!'' Lyra shouts.

The hedgehog (Laurence) smiles and says, ''Lyra...Hand over the girl or face me.''

''Ha, no, I already choose my opponent,'' Lyra looks at Sonic who is already walking towards her. Laurence tries to run in front of him but the ground begins to shake. Lyra moves closer to Sonic stood and makes a force field surrounding him and her.

***xx***

Sonic runs and hits her but Lyra quickly doges the attack. ''Fool.'' she says as she hits him with a dark ball. He rolls to the opposite side of her and tries to hit her again. This time he actually got a punch in. Lyra feels a bit weak with the punch but she is not fully down for the count. She shifts her eyes towards him.

Sonic gently picks up Sally. He takes a look at her face which is a bit bruised. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she wasn't dead. Out of nowhere, a scream echoes throughout the building. He turns his attention to Lyra.

''You...You...only wanted to save her! You bastard!'' she says as she summons a dark ball and throws it at Sonic. He quickly jumps and dodges it.

Sonic knew that he couldn't help Sally so he ran to the edge of a side rail in the building and drops Sally. Lyra screams ''NOOOOOO!''

***xx***

The rest of the boys want to know how did Laurence look so young now, it was just so strange a few minutes ago he was old man and now he's some good looking guy.

Shadow asks,'' Hey Laurence.'' The warrior turns his attention to the hedgehog, ''Yes, my friend?" Shadow hesitates for a moment; he recollects his thoughts and opens his mouth. He didn't get to say anything because Blaze interrupts him with a scream. The boys ignore Shadow and run to her side.

''What is it Blaze?'' asks Silver.

Blaze couldn't speak, she points to the veranda and the boys turn their attention to the falling person, quickly but with grace, Laurence jumps high and catches Sally before she hit the ground.

Everyone runs to his side to see if Sally was all right; even though, they all hated her-they were heroes so they had to check if she was okay. ''Is she dead?'' Knuckles asks causing everyone to look at him funny, as Shadow was about to hit him, he sees Sally opening her eyes.

''Hey guys, look!''

They look at the girl, Sally vision is blurry at first but after several seconds she starts to recover a bit. She sees the group clearly and asks ''Uhg...Where am I?''

Laurence chuckles and says, ''You're still in the city, maiden''

Sally totally ignores the new guy at first because she's too busy looking for Sonic, but she finally turns her attention to the new hedgehog. The chipmunk couldn't help but blush a bit, who was this fellow?

''Um...Who are you?'' she asks.

''I'm Laurence, remember maiden?''

Sally gives him a confused look but the orange hedgehog just smiled. As soon as he put the girl down, the girls began asking her questions about what happen. Laurence looks up and prays for Sonic's safety...

Cream notices the warrior's silence, she walks towards him and asks him,'' Laurence are you all right?'' The warrior turns his attention to the young rabbit, ''Yes, young maiden, I'm just worry about Sonic.'' His smile faded quickly. ''Shadow, Tails, Silver, and Knuckles.'' The four boys turn their attention to the warrior.

''Yeah, what is it?"' Shadow asks.

''We have to evacuate the people around here.''

Sally couldn't help but in to the conversation, ''Um...Laurence, I really don't know if some of the people are still alive...'' The group looks at her, she was right...Wow that's a first. Laurence thought for a second before saying, ''I think it's better if we pair up.''

He chooses the pairs and then they separate. Sally looks worrisome -even though she didn't like the group idea much she still prayed for their safety...

''Young maiden, what is it?"" asks Laurence. Sally shakes her head, ''Nothing...I'm worry...By the way...where's Sonic?'' Laurence points to the high cliff, she gasps upon seeing Sonic and Lyra fighting.

Laurence could tell that Sally was worried but he reminds her that there are people that need their help. Sally looks up once more and then nods at Laurence. He picks her up and runs to find the others...

***xx***

Sonic turns his attention back to Lyra whose about to attack but didn't. She just smirks at him. At this point Sonic realizes that her smirk means trouble. Sonic runs up to her trying to kick her but she protected herself with a force field. ''Damn no use...'' Sonic thinks to himself.

Lyra begins to throw dark balls at him but he dodges everyone one of them. ''You little pest! Why do you try to save that girl! She's been nothing but a worthless piece of trash!'' Lyra screams. Even though her words hurt him, Sonic didn't react to what she said. He simply stands there in place and screams out, '''Cause I'm a hero, and I have to protect the people who are in danger!''

She growls, ''Enough of your lies!''

''I'm not lying!''

Lyra tries to attack him once but again Sonic is quick to deflect and dodge her every attack. Finally she tires out and says,'' You said those same words as before...Why...''

Sonic looks confused. ''What are you talking about...?''

Lyra looks up at him, of course he doesn't know what she was talking about...It hurt her of thinking of those painful times, but she had to tell him. ''Heh...I'm thinking about the past, my love.''

''Tell me.''

''What?''

''You said that I'm lying but I'm not. So please tell me about your past, I'll listen to it. Trust in this one.'' he assures her with a friendly smile on his face. Lyra is shocked, why does the blue hedgehog want to hear her past...She nods and begins to tell him.

_**The Past: The Village Of Gergenheimer**_

_It was a beautiful little village, everyone knew each other, and the villagers were picking up fruits and vegetables for the festival that year. I was in the garden with my grandmother; she had raised me ever since I was a child. My parents died from an unknown illness; however, that's another story._

_''Lyra, sweetie, did you pick up the apples?'' my grandmother asked. I thought for a moment and of course I knew that I forgotten something. _

_''My goodness, Lyra, I told you to pick up the apples the other day. ''_

_''I am sorry, grandmother, but I'll go get them in the forest where the apples are fresh and delicious,'' I said. My grandmother knew that I would get the apples for the festival; quickly I got my basket and left the house._

_While I was walking into the forest I heard some strange noises, I assumed that it was the hunters, but I was dead wrong... I walked closer to see what was going on and I saw Laurence sparing with a young man. _

_Laurence never told you this but we were childhood friends, we grew up together and I never knew that he had a liking towards me..._

_''HA! That was excellent, Thomas.''_

_''You really think so, Laurence?''_

_The man, Thomas, looked so handsome-I felt my heart beating like drums, I felt silly just looking at the two sparing..._

_I heard Laurence chuckling. He reassured the man, ''Of course, my friend, I wouldn't ever tell a lie.'' I knew that he was making the other man chuckle...I was about to leave the area when I heard someone calling my name!_

_I knew they spotted me! I was foolish to have just remained there like an idiot; as I walked towards Laurence and the other man, I felt my heart beating rapidly again._

_''Lyra, what are you doing here?'' Laurence asked me. However, I didn't hear him-I just kept staring into the other man's eyes. His eyes were such a beautiful color. _

_Laurence asked me again, ''Lyra, what are you doing here?'' Finally I broke the trance and turned towards my childhood friend. I was probably blushing at the time. I felt so hot. The other man chuckled, ''Oh, Laurence, please don't be so brash with this fine young maiden.'' _

_''Hehehe, I wasn't being harsh, right, Lyra.''_

_I felt so foolish, ''Uh...yes...Of course...My name is Lyra Gou..'' The other man smiled at me, I felt something special towards this man, I just knew that he was the one._

_''My, that's a lovely name, my lady. My name is Prince Thomas Koga IV.'' _

_I couldn't continue talking to this man; he was a prince after all, I really felt foolish at the time. Laurence then told me that Thomas was trying to a warrior, but he wanted to first teach the prince the simple sparring skills rather than spells._

_As the days went by, I spent time more and more with Laurence and Prince Thomas, I knew that I was falling in love with him, and I knew he was falling in with me too. One day, I went into the woods because I knew that the two men were going to be there. As I got closer to the usual spot, I heard swords crashing, I smiled. I ran in the direction of the noise, one there I spotted Laurence, Thomas, and some other young girl._

_''Who is she?'' I asked myself. As walked towards them, the men stop their training; they paid their attention towards me._

_''Hello there, my lady.'' said the prince, I felt my cheek flush._

_''Um...hello there Prince Thomas. Hello there Laurence.''_

_I heard Laurence said his hellos but I wasn't paying attention to him, I was just looking at my love. I knew that the girl was looking at me; the girl stood up and walked towards me and the prince. _

_''Thomas, who's your little friend here, you never me told me about her.'' the girl said. The prince told me that she was Princess Elizabeth; of course, being with royalty I knew that I had to bow to show respect. However, as I introduced myself, the princess said something that I never forgot._

_''Ohh! So, you live in the poor little village, ha, that's worthless.''_

_Laurence and I were stunned at her comment, how dare she say such a thing about our village-it wasn't worthless. I wanted to say something but I heard Thomas say, ''My dear, we must ride in the carriage through the village to get home safely.''_

_Princess Elizabeth said in a rude tone, ''Fine, just please hurry up-I don't want to get the smell of worthless street rats on me.'' As she walked away, I felt enraged-what the bloody hell was this girl's deal. The village didn't anything to her, I was about to say something to her but I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Prince Thomas with a smile on his face. ''Why don't we take a walk to the lake for a bit.''? I nodded happily. As we walked away, I turn a bit to see Laurence who looked upset about something._

_As we walked near the lake, my mind was still running towards the rude remark-what made the princess say that, that was impolite of her to say. My thoughts were interrupted by Prince Thomas._

_''I'm sorry...''_

_''For what, Prince Thomas, you didn't do anything wrong, so you don't need to say sorry.''_

_Prince Thomas was quiet at that moment until he said, ''I'm sorry if my fiancée...''_

_I was surprised to hear that, I didn't know that the rude princess was his fiancée, I looked down and stood there quietly, I was a fool to love someone that didn't love me back. ''It was by force though.''_

_I looked up at Prince Thomas, he looked angry, ''Excuse me, but did you say that it was by force?''_

_''Yes, I don't love...My father, the king-wants me to marry young and he choose Elizabeth as my bride. My father told me, he knew her father. However...my heart doesn't seem to love her back.''_

_''Runaway with me please.''_

_''What?''_

_I gave him a serious look, ''I'm asking you to runaway with me, if you don't want to marry the princess, Thomas, you shouldn't.''_

_''But young maiden...I-''_

_''Please Prince Thomas, I love you, please runaway with me.'' That was when I realized what I had just said, I felt like a donkey for telling him that, I looked down at my feet. He answered, ''Lyra...'' I look up" I was surprised to see him holding a beautiful crystal ring in front of me._

_''Thomas...''_

_''Lyra, please will you be my bride and runaway with me.''_

_''Yes, of course, my love.'' I was so happy-I told him that we should marry the day of the festival. I was such a happy girl...but that all changed that day..._

_The day of the festival I was in my room getting ready for that perfect day, when I heard someone knock on my door, I opened it to see that my grandmother was carrying the extra basket. ''Are you ready, dear.''?_

_I smiled warmly at her, ''Almost, grandmother, I just have to get something and I'll be right there.'' I quickly ran to get my cloak; I put my hood on and left my room to tell my grandmother the truth... _

_As I was walking in the woods, I was a bit hurt thinking my grandmother would be upset at me, but I knew that I made the right choice. I continued to walk when I heard someone calling my name, I didn't turn back, but the voice got closer. I turned to see Laurence "What's he doing here?" I thought. Will he be at the festival too?_

_''Lyra, where the bloody hell are you going?''_

_'' I'm getting married in the woods to Prince Thomas.'' He gave me a look and began to drag me out of there, I quickly let go of his grip and told him, ''Why are dragging me to the village! I said I want-''_

_''He doesn't love you.''_

_''What? Of course he does, he told me that the other days when I saw him. Stop lying to me.''_

_''I am not lying to you, Lyra. I'm telling you the truth, I overheard him yesterday.''_

_''Laurence, stop talking nonsense, you don't know what you're talking about! Now will you excuse me, I'm going to get married-'' As I was turning back in to the woods, Laurence turned my body towards him. He grabbed me tightly and kissed me! _

_The kiss was nice, I must say, but I didn't want him to be my first kiss. I quickly pushed him off me and I ran as fast as possible, I didn't really care if Laurence followed me anymore._

_I finally reached the lake, I was trying to catch my breath, I looked around for a bit until I heard some giggling in the bushes. I rolled my eyes thinking it was some child playing but then I heard a girl's voice who said, ''Oh Thomas, stop it. Hehehehe'' Was she talking about my Thomas, I had to check it out. I walked towards the bush to peek and then that's when I saw...Prince Thomas and Princess Elizabeth...making love..._

_''Oh Thomas, that was great.''_

_''Yes, it was my love. Let's get going before your father gets upset at me.''_

_''Yes. Thomas, what happened to that street rat girl.''_

_''You mean, Lyra, ha. You wouldn't ever believe, my queen. She said she loves me but I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I just told her a little white lie. She was just a child, I wasn't going to marry some kid'' He laughed along with her; I was heartbroken, Laurence was right...He never loved me...I ran back to my village..._

_Days had passed by, I was still hurt...How could Thomas lie to me like that...Why...? That's when I got the idea to kill them both...That night I left my house not turning back. I walked all the way to the castle. _

_Once inside there, I was happy to see that the guards were distracted, I smirked and ran inside quickly, I was finally in... my revenge was so close...The door was open, I walked inside to see Thomas lying in bed, I smiled evilly and took out the knife that in my cloak..._

_Princess Elizabeth walked inside the room. She let out a bloody scream as soon as she saw him lying on the bed all drenched in blood. She ran closer to her prince and began to sob. She didn't even notice that I was behind the door; I closed the door quietly and walked towards her. As she turned around, she looked scared...''What's wrong Lizzy...You scared...Too late...'' The kingdom was on fire...All the warriors ran inside to see if their new royals were all right._

_Laurence kicked the door open and went inside to only gasp. ''Lyra...''_

_I was humming a tone; I stood up, turning my body towards the warriors. I heard one of them scream after seeing that I cut Princess Elizabeth's head off..._

***xx***

''You know the rest, of course... Laurence and I fought to death but he won sealing me in that necklace your friend wore...'' Lyra says.

After hearing her story, Sonic begins to feel sad for her, especially because her story resembles his and Amy's. Lyra begins to sob...Sonic looks up and walks towards her.

''You don't get it...I loved him...But Thomas thought I was a child! Why...why...''

''You're not a child, Lyra, you're just scared that's all.'' Sonic gently answers, making her to look up.

''What...what are you talking about...''

Sonic gives her a warm smile and says, ''You don't have to be alone anymore, Laurence is right there waiting for you. My friends and I can also help you, we don't want to hurt you...We-I mean, I just want my precious person back.'' Lyra felt her heart begin to warm up...She had not heard a kind word since the day the she murdered the royals.

Lyra sees the blue hedgehog extend his hand to her, she shifts her eyes up to make sure that he was not lying to her. She let out a hand to touch his, but Lyra began to feel something stopping her; she slaps his hand away. She places her hand on her chest.

''Get away from me!

''Lyra I was only trying to help you and my -

''Enough! I don't want you talk to me like that, I'm not some pet! ''

Sonic looks confused at this, he tries to touch her but she keeps slapping his hand way. ''Lyra stop doing this, I'm just trying to help you out.'' Sonic looks into Lyra eyes, he sees that they are full of sadness, then, all of a sudden, he sees that her right eye turning green, it was Amy, she's becoming free!

A voice calls out ''Sonic...Help...''

''Amy, I'm here.''

A bright light shines. ''Stop...Uh...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Sonic quickly shields his eyes. He notices that the light had disappeared and opens them again, he sees one girl lying on the ground, he runs to the girl on the right, he pushes away her bangs away and sees that it's Amy! ''Amy...''

Lyra comes from behind Sonic and throws a dark ball at him, she smirks and kicks Amy's body to the edge. Sonic runs to Amy but he's too late.. .''AAAAMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!''

***XX***

The group's back to the place where they found Sally, Shadow looks around to see if Laurence was there. ''He's not here.''

Cream looks worried, she thinks that Lyra had killed him, she looks down at her feet when Tails says, ''He's not dead, Cream, if that's what you're thinking.'' Everyone turns to look at Tails and he points to the direction where Sally ad him are coming from. The girls cheer and the boys just chuckle except for Knuckles who looks lost at the moment.

''I am so sorry to be late, my friends.''

Sally says, ''He was trying to find a hiding place for me but he felt as if someone was in danger here so we ran back.''

Everyone looks at Sally, she actually ran! The group stands there quietly and begins to laugh at her, Sally's about to say something when she sees someone falling down from the edge, she yells, the group stops their laughter and turns to the edge to see that someone was falling!

Laurence jumps and takes off his cape. He wraps it around the person as he catches her mid air. Laurence gently lands on the ground; the group ran except for Sally because she notices that Sonic is still up there on the veranda.

''Amy!'' the group says happily.

Amy begins to open her eyes a bit. ''Hi...guys...'' she says in a weak voice. Everyone at this point is relieved that Amy was safe and alive. She looks up to see a handsome orange hedgehog looking down at her.

Amy blushes a bit, ''Wow this guy is handsome...,'' she thinks to herself.

''Hello there, young maiden. Are you all right?'' the orange hedgehog asks. She nods and says, ''Yes, thank you for saving me um...''

''Laurence.''

''Laurence, thank you.'' Somehow this guy made Amy's heart feel warm again; Laurence put her down and she looks around to see Sally. Why is she wearing clothes that are not revealing- that's a first? Amy notices that Sally is running towards Sonic who's walking towards the group.

''Oh Sonic I was so worry about you!'' Sally sobs. Sonic pats her back, he looks down to see Amy smiling at him; god how he missed her smile.

''Are you all right, my friend?'' asks Laurence who's walking towards him. ''Yeah...I'll be, but Lyra escaped though.

''F**k!'' Tails let out making the group look at him strangely. He points to a person behind the smoke, the group turns to see Lyra looking weak. ''Bastards...I'll ...kill you...''she throws a dark ball at Amy but she misses; what the hell was going on? She realizes that her only chance of survival is to attack the whole group.

Lyra smirks and forms a dark ball. She blasts the team, Sally let's go of Sonic and runs somewhere to hide. Sonic is about to follow her when he notices Lyra disappearing portal, he looks at Amy who is with Laurence, he smiles and jumps into the portal with Lyra.

***xx***

Sally runs as fast possible to hide herself from that crazy bitch, she looks up to see that the force field is gone; she decides to run into the forest to hide. She runs deeper and deeper into the forest, not looking back...

**(Me: WOW… That was a long chapter! I hope you like it! Also I want to thank my good friend LadySerentiy89 until next time. :)**


End file.
